A Change of Hart
by hartfan7
Summary: AU. What happens when the town of Bluebell decides to have a poll regarding Zoe Hart's life? Set after 1x08.
1. Polls & Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie...unfortunately. **

* * *

People were talking about her like she wasn't even there.

She supposed that wasn't really much of surprise; ever since the day she'd set foot in town, she had been at the center of the town's gossip. It was her default position; an outsider, a New Yorker who couldn't distinguish a tick from a taxi cab.

But this time it was different. She felt the pity in their eyes and, for a moment, she wished to go back to the days when they didn't even want to make eye contact with her.

It had all started last night when her best friend Gigi slept with her soon-to-be boyfriend, Judson. In her bed. Zoe chewed on her lip, her face turning red as she remembered the look on their faces when she caught them.

She didn't know why she was so mad, though. To be honest, she didn't like Judson that much and Gigi, well, she couldn't say she was surprised with her behavior.

Deep down, Zoe knew she was upset because of George. He had caught her attention the moment she'd set foot in town and she hadn't been able to take him out of her mind, since then.

But then Judson showed up and she saw an opportunity in him. An opportunity to fall in love with someone who wasn't George Tucker, an opportunity to stop being so damn lonely.

That was why she ran to Lavon's and cried her eyes out, after catching her best friend and her date in the act. Her chest still tightened at the memory.

Her heels click against the ground as she crosses the short distance between the mayor's house and the carriage house. Summoning all of her nerve, Zoe pushed open the door and glanced around her bedroom. She spotted a bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses thrown around the floor but she decided to ignore them. She was there for another reason.

"Gigi." She knocks on her bathroom door twice. "Come on, Gigi. I know you're in there."

She chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for her to open the door. "I just wanna talk." Zoe added, feeling her friend's fear going through the door.

"Come in." Gigi unlocks the door, running back to the toilet instantly.

When Zoe opens the door, she finds her friend kneeling in front of the toilet, her blonde hair covering her pale face.

"If you came here to punish me, don't bother." Her voice is small, as she looks at Zoe before turning her gaze to the toilet once again.

"I'm not. I just want to talk about what happened last night."

"I know...I screwed up. Somehow, I _always_ find a way to screw everything up." Gigi sat straighter against the wall.

"You left him alone to go take care of some medical emergency and the poor guy was kind of down. You know me, I'm a sucker for vulnerable guys."

Zoe nodded, trying to avoid the little smile on her lips. Gigi proceeded. "So I dared him to get drunk with me. I gotta say, he is a little weak. He drank two glasses of champagne and he was already on top of me."

"Ew,I did not need that image." Zoe squeezed her brow eyes, feeling disgusted with the image that came to her mind.

"Sorry." Gigi apologized. "For everything. You're my best friend and I've hurt you. I can never forgive myself for that."

"You screwed up, Gigi." The blonde turned her gaze to the floor, her face heating at the embarrassment.

"Sometimes I ask myself why I even bother to be friends with you."

Gigi shot her a hurt look. "I know, okay? You don't have to keep reminding me how stupid I am for doing this kind of things."

"You,-" Gigi interrupted her.

"I wouldn't have slept with your vet if you hadn't left with that Wade, in the first place." She had been trying to hold back her tears for as long as she could but she had reached her limit.

"You're not trying to blame me, are you? I left with _that _Wade because of a medical emergency. If I want to prove  
myself as a doctor in this town, I need to make sacrifices and if that means leaving a stupid party, so be it."

"Fine, if you prefer being with those rednecks than your best friend that's your problem, Zoe. Not mine." Gigi raised herself from the floor and walked out of the bathroom.

Zoe followed her to the bedroom. "Those _rednecks _are my friends; they have been the few people I can count on. This year has been awful, Gigi. I found out that the person I've been calling 'dad' since I was a little girl, is not my biological father. And now I'm trapped in a freakin' small town because I couldn't get the stupid cardiothoracic fellowship and my real father left me his practice. Do you think I like my life? I don't. I have left you tons of messages, telling you how miserable I am and you didn't even bother to call me back."

Gigi sighed, as she let her body fall on top of Zoe's bed. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do to make things better. She screwed up. Big time. Not only because she slept with her best friends date but also because she hadn't been very much of a good friend to Zoe since she'd left New York. She never was.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been a good friend." Zoe lay down beside her. "I'm selfish. I've always been selfish; that's why people get tired of me. I guess I thought it would be only a matter of time until you stopped being friends with me."

"So you decided that sleeping with Judson would make me interested in being friends with you?" Zoe snorted a laugh.

Gigi frowned. "I don't know why I did it, Zoe. But if you think about it, I actually I did you a favor."

"What?"

"The guy's not even interesting. He talked on and on about a stupid pig and if he had not made a move, I would've killed myself."

"Yeah. He is a little boring, isn't he?"

"Yup. Besides that hot lawyer is way more interesting. You should have sex with him." She says, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Gigi, no." Zoe squeaked. "He's an engaged man. Besides, you know I'm not that kind of girl."

"How do you know you're not that kind of girl if you never tried it? It's just a one night stand, Zoe." Gigi says, like it is the most normal thing ever.

"Oh, trust me. I know I'm not that kind of girl." Zoe said as she raised herself from her bed. Gigi followed her with her eyes.

"Excuse me? Did Zoe Hart have a one night stand, right here in the town of Bluebell?" Gigi's amazement was enough to offend Zoe.

"No, I didn't go through with it."

"Well, who was the _almost_ lucky guy?"

"Wade." Zoe threw her head to the floor, her eyes avoiding Gigi's. Of course she was embarrassed; she almost had sex with Wade Kinsella for God's sake. She almost became another bimbo on his list...even if he owned some of the most decent abs in town. Okay, definitely the best abs in town.

"Oh, wow." Gigi muttered, letting her jaw fall open. "Wow. He's hot. Not your type, but hot."

Zoe shook her head, as a smile grew wider in her lips. She was right, he was definitely not her type. And even though, the thought of having a one night stand with Wade had crossed her mind before, she would never think of having something else, something bigger with him.

...

Gigi left the next morning, her blonde hair back in the right place and a clean and sophisticated dress in her body. No, Zoe couldn't say she wasn't relieved to see her enter the boarding gate, even though they had resolved the problems between them.

If there was something she had learned with her best friend's visit it's that Gigi and Bluebellians do not get along. Especially when the whole town knew she was the one who slept with Judson.

"I am so sorry to hear about what happened after the Homecoming party, Doctor Hart." Dash Dewitt approached her as she entered the Rammer Jammer.

She looked at him from head to toe before replying. She didn't catch any sign of his recorder, but still...

"Thank you, Dash."

"Break ups are tough." He nodded, his white hat stirring with the movement. "So tell me, are you ready to get back in the market or have you decided to quit on your love life?"

There it was: the recorder was back in his hand and a curious look on his face. "I have no comments."

"But I need to update my blog." Dash shouted as Zoe turned her back on him, walking towards the bar.

She was grateful that no one else paid her attention as she sat down at the corner of the bar and took in the familiar surroundings. She didn't belong there; she belonged in New York, with a cardiothoracic fellowship and having lunch at Per Se. It was like a maze: and she needed to find a door. One that led her outside instead of around to somewhere she'd never been before.

Zoe looks around. Lemon Breeland speaks in her squeaky voice along with her best friend, Annabeth probably discussing the napkin's color for the wedding. The great and wonderful wedding, which everyone expected excitedly. Dash Dewitt sits at the bar, a defeated look in his face while speaking to Mr. Maynard. It still surprised her that everyone got along; as a New Yorker she needed a certain daily amount of drama and Alabama didn't seem to be very dramatic.

"Hey, Doc. What can I get you?" Wade's husky voice wakes Zoe from her thoughts. His hands press against the table and his body is propelled forward, his perfume in the air.

"A shovel to dig a hole to hide and die. Please."

Wade grins. "Yeah, maybe you should give a look at the menu."

"I don't need to, I already memorized it. Fried fish. See?" He already knows the sarcastic smile she gives him. It's too big and fake not to notice.

"Well, I'm sorry if we don't have sweet corn risotto." Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"How do you know that's my favorite dish?"

"How do I not know? You've talked on and on about New York since you got to town." He straightens his back. "Are you going to order something or not, Doc?"

"Fine. Just bring me a cup of coffee, please." Wade nods and leaves with a hand in the back pocket of his jeans.

Zoe checks her phone for any new e-mails. She hadn't been able to talk to her, well, father since she'd left New York and he didn't seem very worried with the fact that his supposed daughter had finally found out, after twenty-eight years of existence, that he wasn't her biological father.

Sometimes she wondered how her life would be if she had known that Harley Wilkes was her father all along. Maybe she would be a part of that town and, who knows, she could even end up enjoying it. By that time, she would probably be engaged to some extremely kind guy, who enjoyed Woody Allen just as much as her and actually understood her fascination with New York... _Crap_, there she was thinking about George Tucker again.

"There you go." Wade appears out of nowhere, placing the cup of coffee on the table. "Oh, and Doc: I wouldn't come to the Rammer Jammer later, if I were you."

"Why not?" She knew she wasn't very much appreciated but come on...forbidding her of going to the Rammer Jammer was too much.

"Just take my advice." He says before leaving, a small part of him knowing that she wouldn't.

...

Zoe wasn't sure she'd ever get any patients, apart from Crazy Earl with his drinking problems or Shula Whitaker with her false symptoms.

The silence in the waiting room was only interrupted by Brick's voice in the exam room with another of his hundreds of patients. Zoe sits still, her eyes turned to the ceiling as she curses her life and the whole town of Bluebell.

"Hello?" George calls as he knocks on the door.

Zoe's eyes suddenly open widely and the ceiling didn't seem to distract her from her messy life, anymore. George was there, in the practice, while Brick was busy with another patient. George was there, in the same room, breathing the same air as her.

She curses her life, once more.

"Zoe." Her name in his voice sounded too good. "Is Brick here?"

She could feel her cheeks heating as George walked towards her, his small smile disturbing her thoughts. "Um, he's with a patient. Can I help you with something?"

"Ah, I don't know." He scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed. Zoe looks at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact, afraid it would give away how disappointed she was. "You know what? Sure, you can help me."

Zoe gave him a small smile as she entered her office, followed by George. "So what's wrong with you?"

"I have a sore throat and I've been coughing since last night. I must be a cold or something."

"Yeah, it must be. I just need to examine you." She takes the stethoscope of her neck and lands it in George's chest.

Zoe could feel her cheeks heating at the proximity as she tried to casually glance around the room. George couldn't help but notice how she refused to look at him and took it as an opportunity to examine her, himself.

She was pretty. Well, maybe even more than pretty. She loved Woody Allen just as much as him - maybe even more - and he couldn't deny there was something there, something that connected them. But he quickly shoved his thoughts away. Lemon Breeland was the love of his love and he wouldn't allow himself to think about another woman.

"I'm going to prescribe you an antihistamine for your throat. Take it two to three times a day. It may cause you some insomnia, but apart from that, you should be fine." She says as she gives him a prescription.

"Thank you." He mutters as he takes the paper out of her hands.

They stare at each other, not sure of what to say next. Zoe tries to avoid eye contact but when George meets her gaze once again she couldn't help but think about the last time she'd had the opportunity to be straight with him.

He gets up and walks to the door and Zoe realizes it's now or never. "George." She calls, her heart racing as he turns around.

_Do it, Zoe. Tell him. It's now or never. _But the thought of Lemon waiting for him at home stopped her. There was no way she could have something with George Tucker; he was too good for her. Zoe Hart was not a home-wrecker and although the idea of being with George made her heart beat faster, she knew it would never happen and she needed to take him out of her mind. For her own good.

"Feel better."

…

Zoe leaves the practice earlier, after Brick almost kicking her out. "You don't have any patients, go home." Asshole.

As she walks home, she can't help but notice how crowded the Rammer Jammer is and she immediately thinks about the advice Wade gave her, that morning.

_I wouldn't come to the Rammer Jammer later, if I were you._

Well, she didn't care about his advices. No one had the right to forbid Zoe to do whatever the hell she wanted. So with a determinate walk, she pushed open the Rammer Jammer door and glances around.

Tables are filled with people, Tom Long sits at the bar drinking a girly cocktail and Dash Dewitt stands beside a big white chart titled "Will Zoe Hart end up alone?".

She looks at it two, three, four times until she's able to believe her eyes. That was mean. She knew they didn't like her but still...

"And with 65% of votes, we have "Yes, I believe Zoe Hart will end up alone"." Dash says out loud with an enthusiastic smile.

"This is mean." Zoe shouts suddenly, every head turning around to look at her. "A poll? Seriously? What gives you the right to discuss my private life, publically?"

She notices the look Wade gives her as he gazes at her. "I told you not to come." She reads in his lips.

"Doctor Hart, I didn't know you were going to join us for the reading of the poll results." Dash says.

"65%? 65? Almost everyone in this freakin' town really believes I'm going to end up alone?" She keeps screaming.

"Cause I'm not. I am not going to be alone for the rest of my life and I'm gonna prove that to you!"

"The results don't lie, Dr. Hart."

"And what do you people know about that? You know nothing about my life! You think you do but you don't." Her yelling eventually brings more people inside the Rammer Jammer.

"Well, we know you don't have a boyfriend." Lemon says with mock pity. Of course she'd be there.

"You don't know that." Zoe yells, not really knowing where she was going with that.

"Oh really? Where is he, then?"

Zoe glances around the room, unsure of what to do or what to say. She bit the corner of her lip as she looked at Tom Long, thinking that if she said she was in a relationship with him, he'd go for it. But then again, everyone in town didn't like her already and if she dated Tom Long, ten years younger than him, they would probably kick her out of Bluebell forever.

She was ready to give up and walk away when she made eye contact with Wade. She thought about it for a moment. He was good looking, of course, but would they buy it? He was the biggest heartbreaker in town and to think that she could have his... It was ridiculous.

But these were desperate times.

"Wade." She yells, watching as he suddenly turns to her, his eyes mirrored with confusion. "_He's_ my boyfriend."

A murmur went through the crowd as all eyes turned toward them. "What?" Lemon squeaks.

Zoe walks toward the bar and stands in front of Wade. "Doc, what the hell are you doing?" He mutters.

"Wade, please just help me out with this. I'll do anything you want but please...don't let me get humiliated in front of the whole town." She begged, her big brown eyes stuck in his "Please."

"Anything I want, huh?" A grin grows in his face accompanied by a devilish look.

"Yes, Wade." She tells him, impatiently.

"Alright then." She watches as he nods and makes his way toward her. "Everyone, I'd like to present you my girlfriend."

His arm crawled around her waist and she could already fell the repentance taking over.

Another murmur goes through the Rammer Jammer. Zoe gave them a small smile as she tried to resist the urge of breaking Wade's arm that continued its way down her waist to _other locations. _

"Wade Kinsella and Zoe Hart? Uh, that will make the visits to my blog increase, for sure." Dash Dewitt spoke up while he looked for his recorder in his pocket.

"What now, Doc?" He asks, his lips brushing against the temple of her ear.

"Now you to take your hand out of my ass and go back to work." She tells him through gritted teeth.

"Oh Doc, that's no fun." Wade pulls her into his arms and kisses her as though he had all the time in the world. He cupped her cheeks, thumbs brushing over her skin as his tongue traced over the seam of her lips. Zoe moaned, opening her mouth to let him in. Her hands came to rest on his hips, enjoying the warmth of his skin. And then it hit her. She was in the middle of the Rammer Jammer kissing Wade freakin' Kinsella.

She pulls away and glances around the room, noticing how everyone kept staring at them.

"Oh, we're gonna have fun." Wade murmurs reaching for her waist once again as his stupid grin refuses to leave his lips.

"I hate you." She mumbled, cursing her existence for the third time in the same day.

* * *

**Hi, everyone. This is an AU story so things will be a little different from the show, for sure. I'd love to hear what you think about the first chapter, to know if I should post more or not. **

**So, what did you think? **


	2. The Last Thing On My Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie...unfortunately. **

* * *

Wade was used to a lot of things but being the center of attentions in town was not one of them. He wasn't used to annoying glances, he wasn't used to hearing his name between murmurs, and he wasn't used to be the top subject in Dash Dewitt's blog.

But then, Zoe Hart made her away to town, _his_ town, and decided it would be a good idea to mess with his life, to safeguard hers.

He planned to knock on her door as soon as the sun rose and tell her that he couldn't do it, that he couldn't pretend to be her boyfriend when he hated every last annoying Yankee inch of hers. But then Lavon intruded.

"No, no." Lavon said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You are not gonna screw this up, Wade."

"I have the right to choose if I wanna be a part of this stupid prank. Besides, I've had tons of propositions from lovely ladies last night and I had to say no to all of them 'cause Zoe threatened to tell Reverend Mayfair I slept with his daughter if I said yes."

Lavon's eyebrow furrowed in confusion and a disgusted look came to his face. "You did what?"

"What did she ever do for me?" He asks, not even listening to Lavon. "I cooked her damn gumbo, I slept in her couch because she was scared of ghosts and now I'm pretending to be her stupid boyfriend. And what does she give in return? Nothing."

Lavon couldn't understand him. He'd been crushing on Zoe Hart since she'd set foot in town and now that he has a chance to prove her he could be a good boyfriend (although Lavon didn't quite believe that) all he worries about is how she is making him lose _his game_.

"Well, you get to kiss her whenever you're in public." The mayor fought the urge to smirk when he saw Wade's reaction.

He opens his mouth several times, his eyes widely open, but no sound comes out.

"That's, that's not the point." Not able to hold his smirk any longer, Lavon let's a smile spread through his lips. As Lavon's mood got better, Wade's got worse.

"Whatever you say, Wade. Whatever you say."

Wade shakes his head, his arm moving to scratch the back of his neck. "I gotta head to the Rammer Jammer. I see you later."

"But you didn't even finish your brea-" But he was already outside, closing the door behind him with noise.

Lavon shook his head as he realized how things would get different around Bluebell.

He just hoped it wouldn't mess with his breakfasts.

...

Damnit, Zoe thought as she walked through town's square. The whole situation was supposed to take the attention from her not make it even worse. Everyone stared at her, their eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and the ones who didn't, murmured something to someone else standing beside them.

She would go to the Rammer Jammer if that didn't mean having to kiss Wade Kinsella in front of a bar full of people. Hell, she wouldn't go even if it was just the two of them. So, she thought, maybe going to Agnes wouldn't cause much drama. Maybe she was just craving for a cup of sweet tea; it was that simple.

She was wrong.

Every head turned around to glare at her, including Lemon Breeland, throwing her a look full of disdain and suddenly, kissing Wade didn't sound so bad anymore. Her urge to run out the door got bigger when she saw George Tucker, his smile disappearing when his gaze met Zoe's.

Zoe waved, a little smile on her lips and an embarrassed look in her eyes. Now that she was "with Wade" she knew there was no chance she and George could become something else, something more. Not that she thought there was a chance before.

With her tea in one hand, she made her way to the practice. But then a hand caught her.

"Zoe." George. For the first time ever, she actually wanted to go to work and then George shows up.

"Oh, hey George." She says pretending she didn't know it was him just by his touch. "How are you?" _Act casual, Zoe. Act. Casual. _

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say congratulations." He chuckled but she noticed the weird look in his eyes.

"For what? Did I win something?" Zoe frowned.

George's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "For your relationship...with Wade."

"Oh, of course." _Stupid Zoe_. "Don't know if 'congratulations' is the right word but thank you."

He notices her fake smile. Pretty much everyone in town knew it by then. "Why not?"

"Oh, just...forget about it." George nods, like he understands although she knows that he doesn't.

"Are you happy, Zoe?" He asks, out of the sudden. Zoe looks at him, confusion mirrored in her eyes.

He couldn't ask her that. He didn't have the right to ask her that. Of course she wasn't happy; she couldn't possibly be. She didn't have him by her side, she had to watch him walk through town with Lemon in his arm and, like it wasn't enough, she was now stuck in a fake relationship with Wade Kinsella which basically ruined every (non-existing) chance she could have with George. So, no, happiness was not happening for her in that moment.

"Yes." She lied. "Why?"

"It's just that...you don't look happy with Wade or... You just don't look happy. And I want you to be."

She stares at the floor for a moment before replying. Why would he tell her those things? It wasn't like she didn't feel bad already.

"I am happy, George." She lied again. "With or without Wade. Thank you for asking, anyway."

"I was just making sure."

"Sure, I get it."

An awkward silence fell upon them, as both of them couldn't come up with anything to say next. What could she say, anyway? "Thank you for asking, I'm not happy, I love you and I want you to dump Lemon to run away with me to New York where we can finally live happily ever after"? If there was something Zoe had learned with life was that there were no happy endings. So, why bother?

An arm creeps over her shoulder as she opens her mouth to say goodbye to George. "Hey, baby. George."

She turns around to look at him and a smile spreads on her face as she feels happy to see Wade for the first time ever. "Hey, Wade." Zoe says a little too enthusiastically.

"Wade." George nods. "Well, I'm gonna go back inside. I see you guys around."

She waits to see him enter Agnes's shop and sit beside Lemon to start talking. "Thank you so much, you just saved my life."

"Yeah, I've been doing that a lot, lately." Wade sniggered. "What did he want, anyway?"

Zoe noticed how Wade dropped his smile, the minute he changed the subject to George Tucker. "That's none of your business."

"Oh come on, Doc. I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. Besides, I'm your boyfriend; you need to share this kind of things with me."

"Stop it, you're not my boyfriend and even if you were I'd still have the right to have a private life." She says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Doc, you better keep your voice down. Do you want the whole town to know we're not together?"

His voice is teasing. "Ah, why didn't I pick Tom Long? Why did I have to pick the biggest asshole in the whole town?"

"Oh Doc, you like me; that's why you picked me. Besides, I'm way hotter than Tom Long."

"I don't like you, I hate you." She says, her arms on her hips.

"Well then, break up with me if you hate me so much. The whole town would love to know you can't hold a relationship for two days and I, personally, would love even more to go back to my night encounters."

Zoe breaks out laughing. "Night encounters? That's what you call a botty call?"

"Keep laughing while you can, Doc. Don't forget you still owe me. I can make you do _anything I want_, remember?"

She stops laughing immediately as fear takes her over and she regrets her words. If she knew Wade well enough, she knew he would make her do something extremely embarrassing or something, well, sexual. And she really hoped it would be something embarrassing.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, for now. I'm holding that card for later." He winks at her, his stupid smirk refusing to leave his lips. "I gotta go back to the Rammer Jammer but I'll see you later, right pumpkin?" He asked, his voice loud enough to make everyone turn around to stare at them.

"If I don't kill you first." Zoe said, smiling over gritted teeth.

Wade chuckles as he gets closer to her and she knows he's going to kiss her. His arms wrapped around her waist and his lips crashed down over hers while her hands gripped his arms.

The kiss broke and Wade stared down at her as he stepped back, dropping his hands from her waist. "I'll see you later, Doc."

Zoe rolls her eyes before leaving, her mind working on a plan to take George Tucker out of her mind and Wade Kinsella out of her life.

...

He left the Rammer Jammer to look for her. He was going to tell her he couldn't do it anymore, that he couldn't pretend to be her boyfriend because she was a selfish bitch. Hot, but a bitch.

He had a speech written in a napkin and everything. "I can't pretend to be your boyfriend. You're so selfish that you didn't even think how that stupid prank of yours could harm my life. So I'm out. Why don't you go run into Golden Boy's arms to see if he can help you?" And then, he would leave telling himself that he didn't care if he'd hurt her or not.

But like always, she destroyed his plans.

There she was talking to Tucker, all _in love_. Exchanging smiles and everything. He should be embarrassed to give her hope when he was engaged to Lemon, since he was five.

Suddenly, he doesn't feel like "breaking up" with Zoe anymore. Determined, he hides the napkin in his jeans back pocket and gets ready to rub his fake relationship with Zoe all over Tucker's face.

And he enjoyed it.

For the first time ever, in his life, he gets to watch George Tucker leave without the girl.

He had shared his first kiss with Cassie Dunham from elementary school when he knew Wade had been crushing over her since school started. Then, there was Jenna Godfrey from their last year of middle school; Wade pinned over her for three years, George was the one who got to date her. And of course, Lemon Breeland. She wasn't Wade's type but there was something about her, something that made him notice her. Of course that was before he _really_ got to know her and found out how irritating she was.

Wade liked them, George got them. It had always been like that.

But now, and even if it was fake, Wade couldn't help but feel glory grow inside him as he keeps Zoe under his arm while Tucker walks away without her.

So no, Wade wasn't used to a lot of things. Being the center of attentions in town, annoying glances, hearing his name between murmurs, and being the top subject in Dash Dewitt's blog.

But if that meant he could have Zoe Hart all to himself... he was fine with it.

* * *

**Hey, everyone. I want to thank all of you for reviewing the first chapter and for giving me your opinion. It means a lot to me and it makes me want to write more and more. **

**This chapter is a little smaller than the first but I didn't want to start with the drama, already. I promise the next chapter will be bigger.**

**So, what did you think about the second chapter? :)**

PS: English is not my language so there might be some mistakes.


	3. Heat Wave II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie... unfortunately. **

* * *

When she was a kid, Zoe had loved hot summer days. She would hang out by the pool with her friends, soaking up the sun's rays and diving into the cool water when the heat got to be too much.

But, in Bluebell, she couldn't help but thinking about attempting suicide as she walked the small distance between the carriage house and Lavon's, under the nearly unbearable sun.

She pushes the Mayor's kitchen door open and peers around the room. Wade has his half-naked body thrown on top of Lavon's couch and Lavon stands in front of the refrigerator, his head sticking in it.

"What the hell is wrong with this town?" Zoe leans against the cool counter top, the humidity in the air clinging to her skin. "I thought the heat wave only happened once a year."

Her words brought her back to her first heat wave, even though she had been trying to block those memories for a while. She couldn't blame herself; it was scientifically proved that higher temperatures made people do stupid things. And, by judging Wade's body, it wouldn't be the stupidest thing she'd ever done, not that she would admit it to anyone else.

"Yeah, sometimes it happens more than once a year." Lavon told her, closing the fridge. "We had three heat waves in 2009. It's no big deal."

"That was also the year I married Tansy." Wade spoke for the first time, his body still not moving from the couch.

Zoe rolled her eyes, resting her elbows on the counter top. "I won't survive this heat wave. I just know it."

Her dramatic tone made Lavon chuckle. "You've been through the first one without doing something stupid. I think you'll survive, Z."

Wade stirred to glare at Zoe, for the first time. Her eyes tried to hide from his gaze as she felt her cheeks heating. In other circumstances, he would do anything he could to embarrass her but, at that moment, as he looked at her, he didn't really feel like doing it. He'd blame it on the heat although he knew it was the sheepish look on her face that stopped him.

"I hope so." Her voice is small, as she let her eyes drag through Wade's body. If something happened, if she wasn't able to fight her inhibitions, she hoped it would be with Wade although the little voice in her head said she would probably run to George, this time. "So, Lavon... Brick has a new receptionist. She's pretty... and looking for a boyfriend."

Lavon raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Good for her."

"I'm pretty sure she never left stupid Alabama and never met no one famous, so she'll be thrilled to meet _you_."

"I don't know if I should be offended or not."

Zoe looks at him sideways. "You should be flattered that you're the only decent single man in Bluebell that came to my mind. Besides, you're a former NFL player. Could you get any cooler?"

"Hey, what about me? I'm a decent guy." Wade exclaims, supporting his weight on the couch to lift him up.

She rolls her eyes. "You're not single."

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot I was dating girlfriendzilla."

Zoe chooses not to answer him. It was too hot for a fight and she didn't know what she might do if Wade kept flustering her. "Anyway, her name is Didi and she just got out of a five year relationship so she's very vulnerable which is great."

"How is that great? She must be miserable."

"It is great for you. Come on, how long haven't you had some _intimacy _with a woman?" Lavon glares at Zoe, letting his jaw fall wide open. It was outrageous. He was Lavon Hayes; if he wanted intimacy, he'd find intimacy.

"The doctor has a point, Lavon." Zoe stifled a laugh, feeling proud of herself.

"Lavon Hayes doesn't need help to find a woman. And he is certainly not taking any relationship advice from the two of you. You're in a fake relationship, for God's sake."

"Yes, but that's not for long." Zoe retorted, pouring fresh water into a glass. "I met a guy."

Wade tried to hide the hurt look in his eyes as he listened to Zoe's words. So, she'd met a guy. He couldn't say he was surprised. She was Zoe Hart, the hot doctor who refused to stop wearing short shorts. Every guy would fall for her; even Wade Kinsella.

"You met a guy? I thought we weren't supposed to date other people until this stupid lie was over."

"Yes, but Tyler's from Mobile. We won't get caught." She explained, taking a sip of water. "I'm meeting him today; he called me last night inviting me for drinks."

"Booty call." Wade uttered with disdain.

"Shut up, Wade. Tyler's a nice guy. Besides, he's obsessed to anything related with New York. He's my soul mate."

Wade rolled his eyes. Every time he thought he might actually have a chance with Zoe, she always ended up finding someone better than him, more sophisticated, the masculine version of herself. A lawyer and a vet; both of them were guys with a good future, guys who could easily pay for dates and jewelry. Him? He was only a bartender that one took seriously and the son of town drunk, whom Wade was forced to sing down from the roof of Nate's Hardware every single month.

"What does he do for a living?" Lavon asks, taking quick glances at Wade noticing how upset he suddenly had gotten.

"He's a nurse." Zoe tells him, excitedly.

A lawyer, a vet and a _nurse_. Money, future and a living.

"Now, if you excuse me, I gotta go get ready for my date."

Lavon waited until he heard her leave to start talking. "Are you okay, Wade?"

Wade furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, even though, he knew what his friend was talking about. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, you just seemed a little upset with the whole _Tyler_ thing."

Wade shrugged. He was upset; not only because she was going on a date with some dude, but also because he wasn't allowed to have sex with anyone until that stupid prank was over. "Of course I'm upset. I can't go out with anyone until she decides this is over and she's going out with some stupid guy. It's not fair. Do you know how many chicks I had to turn down, last night? Five, Lavon. Five."

"Just think that if Zoe and this new guy actually work out, you'll be free again." Wade nodded. Sure, that made him feel _great_.

"You know what? We're on the middle of a freakin' heat wave, aren't we? It's not my fault if I end up doing something stupid." The devilish look on his face made Lavon shiver. "I gotta go, man."

Wade pats him on the back and opens the door before closing it behind him. Lavon ran a hand through his face, feeling desperation taking him over; that heat wave was about to get serious.

...

Zoe stands in front of an unfamiliar bar, her heart racing at the thought of her date waiting for her inside. What if she said something wrong? What if he didn't like her? She couldn't afford to lose another guy; if she did, she'd throw a poll about her love life, herself.

She takes a deep breath before going inside. Surprisingly, the bar wasn't as formal as she thought it would be but it still was more sophisticated than the Rammer Jammer. Her tight black dress and her Louboutin heels were too much for that place, though.

She takes the first glance at Tyler and shows him a little smile before closing the distance between them. The suit he wears is too much for that place too; his hair is slicked back as he shows his perfect teeth in a perfect smile. Jeez, she didn't know if it was the heat but he looked even better than the first time she saw him.

"Zoe. It is so nice to see you again." Tyler kisses her cheek, his hand brushing against her waist.

"It's nice to see you too." She smiles, kindly. "I gotta say, I think I'm a little overdressed for this place."

Tyler chuckled. "You look wonderful, Zoe."

"Thanks." Zoe shows him a smile big enough to split her face in two. "I'm so glad I found some time to escape Bluebell and everyone in that stupid town."

"Oh, that's right, you live in Bluebell. I've been there once: hated it." Zoe almost squeaks with such joy.

"I know, right? I miss New York so much."

"I've only been there once but I can't wait to come back." Tyler utters. "My favorite restaurant in NY is Per Se; I went there with a friend and he made me eat this sweet corn risotto. Oh my god, I loved it."

"I know." Zoe yells, before remembering she was in a public place. "Wow, we have so much in common."

Could it be? Did she finally find the right guy? He had everything to be a good boyfriend. For one, he _loved_ New York. The only guy she knew that liked NY as much as her was, well, George. Tyler didn't have an irritating fiancé, which was a point in his favor.

The waitress landed two glasses on their table. "I ordered you a glass of Chardonnay, I hope you don't mind."

That was enough for her. She was breaking up with Wade, the minute she came back to Bluebell and she wouldn't care about their stupid polls because she had a sophisticated nurse.

"No, I love Chardonnay."

"So tell me more about you, Zoe." It kept getting better; if there was something Zoe loved more than NY, it probably would be talking about herself.

"Um, okay... Where should I start?" She giggled. "I went to medical school to follow my father's footsteps, like you already know, and I ended up working at New York Hospital with my boyfriend at the time, which was great, until he dumped me. I can't really blame him, though. I spent more time talking about surgeries than anything else."

"Uh, that must have been tough."

"No, the tough part came after. Long story short: I had been getting these postcards of some Harley Wilkes who had a practice in Bluebell; he kept trying to convince me to work for him but I wanted blood and drama, which you can't really get in that town. Turns out, I don't get the cardiothoracic fellowship because, and quote "I needed to improve my bedside manner", I accepted Harley's offer and here I am in the middle of nowhere."

Tyler laughed. "It must have been hard to adapt to such a small town."

"Yes, especially after finding out that Harley Wilkes was my biological father." The shocked face Tyler shows her is enough to make her laugh.

"Wow, I don't know why you wanted more drama than what you already have." Zoe nodded. She had, in fact, adramatic life. "What about boyfriends?"

"What about them?" _Why was her date asking her about boyfriends?_

"Do you have one?"

Zoe frowned. "No, I don't have one. Why? Oh my god, do you have a girlfriend? 'Cause I have enough drama in my life, right now."

"What? No!" He yells as Zoe gets up and holds her purse. "Of course I don't have a girlfriend. I'm gay."

Zoe keeps staring at Tyler, as confusion and embarrassment takes her over. Of course he was gay; he was too good to be true. He was single, handsome, loved New York and sweet corn risotto, for God's sake.

"You're gay?" She asks, her eyes bulging as she sits back in her chair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew. We met at the hair salon." He starts laughing but stops as he notices Zoe's shocked face. "Well, if it matters, I'd still go out with you if I was straight."

"Gee, thanks. I feel much better now." She tells him, sarcastically. "Why did you go out with if you're gay?"

"I liked you... and I needed a straight girlfriend to hook me up with some guys." She can see he's trying to cheer her up, but has the heat takes her over, all she can think about is George and how she should tell him how wrong it is to let her on when he's not emotionally available. She wouldn't do it, though. If she had refused sex with Wade in the middle of a heat wave, she could remain in silence about her feelings for George.

"I'm going to end up alone, Tyler." She complained, resting her head in her arms.

"No, you're not." Tyler tried to comfort her. "You're a beautiful, funny and intelligent woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Well, one who's not gay."

Zoe laughs. "Thanks."

"Can we still be friends, Zoe?"

"Of course." She uttered. "But I seriously need to get more girlfriends."

Zoe left the bar, after a couple more drinks. It turned out, she actually enjoyed talking to Tyler and about his last boyfriend who apparently was a drama queen. She hided between her words and her smiles what was really going through her mind and refused to let her tears fall.

By then, she was pretty sure she would die alone.

...

Wade was done with Zoe. That's why he promised himself he would go home with the first woman who approached him. Even if it was Shula Whitaker. Okay, maybe not Shula Whitaker but still, he was not going to be picky.

Joelle Sugarbaker was the first to support her body on top of the bar, her tight shirt showing a deep cleavage. Wade had been with her before; it was no secret. They still got together, from now and then, for drinks and, well, sex. So, it was perfect; Joelle was hot and on top of that she knew Wade wasn't one to keep girlfriends. Well, expect for stupid Zoe Hart.

"Hey Wade." He can see she's trying to sound sexy. "I heard you and the doctor are a couple now."

"That never stopped me before, did it?" His look is teasing, as he leans on top of the bar.

Joelle nods. "When does your shift end?"

"Shelley." Wade calls. "Would you cover for me for the rest of the shift?"

Shelley gazes at him, her eyes jumping from him to Joelle. "Come on, Shells. I'll do your night shift tomorrow."

"Okay. But behave."

He knows she's talking about Zoe. But he doesn't care, he's going home with Joelle and he hopes the whole town notices. And by the whole town, he means Zoe.

...

She doesn't know why. Maybe it was the heat luring her to Wade again; maybe she was officially out of her mind. Either way, when she entered the Mayor's plantation she went straight to the gatehouse.

Like she expected, he wasn't home. His shift wasn't over yet and she decided to head home. It wasn't like Wade could comfort her. But instead, Zoe sat in his porch, her mind drifting through the previous events until she heard a car approaching.

...

Zoe Hart had the gift of screwing with his plans. There she was sitting in his porch, at the same time he was bringing Joelle over to his house. It wasn't fair. If she could go out on a date with some dude, he had the right to bring freakin' Joelle to his house.

Wade thought he wouldn't care; he was going home with Joelle, anyway. Sure, Zoe would yell but it didn't matter. It wasn't like they were together. But, once again, the look on her face stopped him. She looked sad; sadder than he had ever seen her.

So, he sent Joelle home. He told her that he would make it up to her, said he was sorry but he needed to take care of something. He needed to take care of Zoe.

He parked his car in front of the gatehouse. Zoe lifted her eyes from the floor and he noticed the black spots under her eyes; she had been crying.

"Doc? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk." He nods, sitting beside her.

"How was your date?" He tried to look like he didn't care even though the thought of her with another man haunted him, through the whole day.

She chuckled, painfully. "It could have been better. Tyler's gay so... we're not exactly getting married."

"I can't say I'm surprised. The guy's a nurse, Doc." No, he wasn't surprised but he was relieved.

"And I met him in the hair salon." They both break into laughter until, suddenly, Zoe let out a tear. "Am I going to end up alone, Wade?"

Wade stared at her not knowing what to do or what to say. Should he hug her? No, she would probably push him away. "No." He can't say anything else.

"Then why do I think I am? I'm twenty-eight years old and I've only had one boyfriend, Wade. One." She cleans her tears. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Of course not, Doc." _You're perfect, _he wanted to say. "He had to be gay not to like you." His voice is different; more serious, less proud.

She allows a little smile to play across her lips. "I never thanked you for doing this for me. I know it messed up with your life, too."

"It's fine, Doc. I'm sure I'll find a way for you to repay me later." She rolled her eyes as she watched him wink.

"Well, I better go to bed. I have a long day at the practice tomorrow." Zoe uttered before getting up, her shoes in one of her hands.

"Sure."

She watches him get up, standing in front of her and she thinks 'Why not?'. He's standing right there and he wouldn't push her away. So she let the heat win her once more and glued her lips to Wade's.

Wade froze for a split second before his hands found their way to Zoe's hips, deepening the kiss. Her hands were thrown around his neck, escaping to grab his hair. She can feel his heart quicly beating against her chest, his hands now cupping her face as the kiss slows down to a stop.

She's the one who stops it. Pulling away from his embrace, she stares at him, watching as his face flooded in confusion. Honestly, for the first time ever he doesn't know what to say; he keeps waiting for her to say that she heard someone coming, that the kiss was only to maintain the disguise. But she didn't say anything.

"Good night, Wade." She told him before heading to the carriage house, leaving behind an astonished Wade.

She nearly kissed him on the first heat wave; she kissed him on the second. She was afraid of what might happen on the third.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I want to thank each and everyone of you for reviewing and following, it means a lot to me. I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**So, what did you think? **


	4. My Home's (Not) In Alabama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie... unfortunately. **

**Sorry for taking so long to update: writer's block. Ugh. **

* * *

Zoe Hart is cursed. Actually, supernaturally, genuinely cursed, or so she claims, ever since she'd set foot in Bluebell.

A glass of wine stands in front of her; it's already her forth and she has no plans to stop soon. Her head hurts caused by the thoughts that refused to leave her mind, the ones who told her she wasn't good enough for George Tucker or for anyone else, for that matter.

Shelley stared at her, her big dark brown eyes wondering why Zoe was getting drunk this time but too afraid to ask. Everyone knew how the doctor tended to get a little _frustrated_ when she drank too much.

The truth is, it had been a bad day.

**12 Hours Earlier**

"And then I kissed him." Zoe tells Lavon as she covers her face with her hands, giving the mayor an opportunity to show a pleased smirk. "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

Lavon pretends to think about it for a moment before replying, his eyes slightly showing he was having fun with Zoe's desperation. "No, not really. I'm sure there's an explanation for what happened."

"Really?" She asked, her body propelled forward on the counter top. "What is it?"

"Well," He started, letting his mind drift. "you had a few drinks before kissing him, right? Maybe it was just the alcohol and the heat wave affecting your brain." Zoe sighed relieved, before the mayor continued his speech. "Or those feelings you pretend to have for Wade... maybe they're becoming real."

"What?" She squeaked, feeling offended with his theory. "Are you on drugs or something? I could never have feelings for Wade, Lavon. Sure, he's _kind of_ a good guy and I care about him but, me and Wade, we are never going to happen."

"Okay, it was just a theory. But it is surprising to know that you care about him." He quipped, teasingly.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Just don't tell him that; I can only get a certain amount of Wade's petulance."

Lavon nodded, chuckling. Nobody knew Wade better than him; not even his own father. So he knew, he understood how that confidence was just a mask to keep people like Zoe away from him due to his unbelievable self-destructive behavior.

"Are you in love with George, Zoe?" Lavon asks out of the sudden, his eyes stuck on Zoe's, causing her to avoid eye contact.

"Where's that coming from?"

"I just, I don't wanna see you get hurt. You've been crushing over him since you'd set foot in town, and he's engaged to Lemon. I... I don't think that's healthy."

Zoe shrugged. She actually didn't know if she was in love with George Tucker or not. All she knew was that there was something about him. And she couldn't even manage to figure out what it was. That's how messed up she was.

"Don't worry, Lavon." She assured him with a small smile. "Whatever this is, whatever I feel for George... I'm sure it will pass."

"I hope so, Z." He tells her intently. "George Tucker and Lemon Breeland are getting married. You better get that through your head; I already did."

Zoe's eyebrow furrowed in confusion while Lavon realized he'd already said too much.

"Lavon Hayes has important town business to take care off." He uttered, trying to escape the high number of questions still forming in Zoe's head. "I'll see you later."

"Wait-"

He rushes out the door, closing it behind him and leaving Zoe alone with her thoughts as she came to the conclusion that she might have more in common with Lavon than she thought.

...

Thankfully, it was a slow morning. Wade polished the wooden bar, peering around the room watching as Crickett spoke excitedly to Lemon at the table by the window; Dash sat at the corner of the bar, his eyes stuck intently at his notebook, sipping through his cup of coffee.

Wade sighed quietly as the thoughts from the night before came to his mind. Zoe Hart had kissed him... on the lips. Not on the cheek, on the lips. And that was kind of a big deal because, for the first time ever, he was confused. Actually, genuinely confused. He had spent the entire night telling himself that it hadn't mean anything, that he should go to sleep and forget about the stupid doctor because she sure as hell wasn't thinking about him. But what if she was? What if that kiss did mean something to her? And, most importantly, how the hell would he act around her, now?

"Wade, stop daydreaming." Shelley complains, hitting him with the dishcloth. "That bar is more than polished and, in case you haven't noticed, Dash has been ordering you a cup of coffee for half an hour."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about... some stuff." He tells her before filling a white cup with coffee.

"Zoe Hart?"

"What?" Wade lets out a sudden shriek before clearing his throat to speak in his normal, husky voice. "Why would I be thinking about _Zoe Hart_?"

Shelley furrowed in confusion. "Because she's your girlfriend."

Wade opens his eyes widely as he realizes the words that came out of his mouth. "Oh, that's right. Sure, I was thinking about Zoe Hart... my girlfriend."

Shelley studies the big forced smile on his face and, as she rests a hand on his shoulder, she whispers something in his ear. "I know, Wade."

Wade stares at her as she walks away, his eyes peering around the room once she's outside. He drops his head on top of the counter, forgetting about the slowly filling bar and Dash's curious look.

His doubts boiled down to two basic questions: A, was Shelley talking about his fake relationship with Zoe Hart or B... his real feelings for the same annoying doctor.

...

She has been staring at Addie for almost ten minutes, her red nails pounding against her desk. She could tell by now, what the receptionist was wearing with her eyes closed. Brown floral dress matching her brown sandals, a charm necklace hanging around her neck, a silver bracelet her sons gave her on Mother's day and an up-do in her hair.

Zoe intended to help her with the pile of paperwork Addie had forming on top of her desk but her thoughts caught her as she completed Mr. Hudson's file and George Tucker refused to leave her mind, once again. Oddly, as she thought about the lawyer she couldn't help but remember the kiss she had shared with Wade, the night before.

It wasn't like it had meant anything to her; anything more than a kiss mixed with alcohol and a heat wave. But somehow, and although she knew how stupid it sounded, Zoe felt like she was cheating her love for George as she kissed Wade; like she wouldn't deserve to love him once she had kissed someone else's lips of own will.

It sounded mindless, she was aware of that; but for the little she knew about love and the effect it had on people, it seemed about right.

"Addie." She called has she played with her pen. "Do you think that if I'm emotionally involved with a man and I kiss another man it would be considered cheating?"

Addie kept herself from rolling her eyes. Zoe had the habit of thinking she was the guru of love. "It depends. Does that man know you're 'emotionally involved' with him?"

"No. I don't think so." Zoe utters, after thinking about it for a moment. George had never shown any signs of knowing she liked him.

"Is _he_ emotionally involved with someone?"

Zoe chuckled, sadly. "Yes."

Addie took a deep breath before replying. "Then I think you're only cheating yourself by being hung up on someone you know you can't have a future with."

Zoe dragged her eyes to the floor, her mind working at full speed as she tried to unravel Addie's response. "Besides you're with Wade; you shouldn't be involved with someone else. Even if it is emotionally."

Zoe kept looking at the receptionist, quietly thinking about her words. _You're only cheating yourself. _Deep down, she understood what Addie was talking about. Liking, maybe even loving, someone that she couldn't have a future with, was only going to hurt herself. But for now, she would like to remain ignorant.

"Good afternoon, Addie." Lemon's squeaky voice fills the quiet room, her heels clicking against the wooden floor. "Dr. Hart."

Zoe nods, trying to ignore the fact that Lemon Breeland stared at her, her big brown eyes making her feel like she was reading into her soul.

"Dr. Hart, can I have a word?"

Zoe peered around the room, her eyes in search of another doctor even though the possibilities of having another 'Dr. Hart' in such a small town would be very remote.

"I'm sure your father will be right back. He's just in his afternoon break." She utters trying to escape sharing the same space as Lemon. Alone.

"Yes, I am aware of that. He can't know I'm here."

"Oh. Okay, follow me."

They enter Zoe's office and they stood in silence, Lemon's eyes dragging around the room like she'd never been there before.

"So, what can I help you with?" Zoe breaks the silence.

Lemon purses her lips together as she holds a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I'm late."

"Late for what?" It's only when she sees Lemon rolling her eyes that she understands what she was talking about. "Oh."

An exaggerated number of thoughts burst into Zoe's mind, telling her that she'd lost George for good now, that there was no way she could make him fall in love with her when he had a baby on the way and a fiancé to marry with.

"Um, when were you supposed to have your period?" She questions, trying to look professional.

"Ten days ago."

"Maybe it's just a scare." She watches her brows knit just slightly with confusion and she decides to start speaking in medical matters. "Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"

"No, I haven't. I'm the daughter of a doctor; I know blood tests are much more accurate. Besides, I didn't feel like driving to Mobile to buy a pregnancy test and I can't afford to start a rumor when I'm about to get married."

Zoe nodded, trying to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "Okay, I'm going to do a blood test. Do you have any symptoms apart from the delayed period?"

"No, not at all. That's why I haven't told George yet. I don't want to get his hopes up; all he talks about these days is babies." A rush of anger takes over Zoe's body as she listens to Lemon's words and she injects the needle in her arm with excessive force. "Aw!"

"Sorry." Zoe mutters, her lips trying to hold back her little smile.

"So, how is your relationship with Wade?" Was Lemon Breeland really trying to make small talk with her?

"Great."

Lemon shrugs, letting out a small squeak as Zoe removes the needle from her arm. "You two don't look like a couple."

"What?" She practically yells, almost imitating Lemon's shrill voice. "What makes you think that? We are totally a couple; a real couple."

"Well, you don't do many demonstrations of affection in public. When me and George started dating we couldn't keep our hands of each other." It was like she was trying to make her feel bad; like she knew she had feelings for George and wanted to make the wound in her heart bleed.

She opens and closes her mouth several times before replying. "We're shy. Just because we're in a relationship, it doesn't mean that we have to be always glued to each other."

Lemon notices the doctor's aggressive tone and has to hold back a smirk. "I'm just saying. It almost seems like it's just a big fat lie."

"Well, it's not." She says loudly enough to startle Addie. "I suggest you delete that theory from your last century mind because me and Wade are a couple and I'm going to prove that to you by making out with him for hours in front of your house. So I suggest you close the curtains today or you are going to be enjoying a lovely view."

"Jeez, you don't need to get all nervous." She says, her signature irritating smile on her lips and an amused look on her face. "But be careful. Wade isn't the most faithful person in Bluebell."

"I guess we can say the same about you." She only acknowledges them, when the words are already out of her mouth. It was all Lemon's fault; she had the gift of pissing her off. But it didn't make her feel better. She was not even sure if Lavon had had an affair with Lemon. The look on her face confirmed it, though.

"What, what are you talking about?" Her smile is gone.

Zoe shrugs. "It's nothing."

Lemon turns her gaze to the floor, her lips not forming her usual smile anymore and Zoe almost feels bad for hurting her. And, most importantly, Lavon.

The blonde clears her throat before speaking. "When should the results return from the lab, Dr. Hart?"

"They should be here Monday but I'll call you when they are." Zoe tries to avoid eye contact such as Lemon.

She nods, holding her bag strap over her shoulder and before opening the door, she turns around and speaks in a small voice. "Me and George are happy, Dr. Hart."

And then she leaves, closing the door behind her. Zoe waits to hear her fading footsteps to throw her body on top of her chair, trying to find an answer for what the hell was wrong with her.

By now, she was pretty sure she had screwed up the only good relationship she had made in Bluebell by managing to hurt her only friend.

Lemon Breeland had the gift of pissing her of; Zoe had the gift of ruining people's lives.

...

She sits at the corner of the bar at the Rammer Jammer, a glass of white wine in front of her. It's not her favorite but it was still helpful. Shelley has been looking at her since her first glass and Zoe notices how she's debating if she should ask what's wrong or not.

Deep down, she hopes she doesn't. The last thing she feels like is to talk about her problems.

The worst part about the whole situation is that she has no one else to blame but her because she was the one who created the problems in the first place. Well, expect for Lemon's possible pregnancy but still... if she hadn't been crushing over Tucker she would never feel that bad. And she felt really, really bad.

Wade makes his way into the bar, his blue flannel on top of a white t-shirt. He doesn't even notice her until she motions for the bottle of wine in front of her and fills the again empty glass. She looks miserable and he suspects George is the source of the problem, once again.

"Hey Doc." He drops his hands on top of the bar as he studies her.

She doesn't say anything, her eyes stare at the counter top as she takes a sip from the wine. The worst part is she doesn't feel drunk, not even a little bit.

"What are you doing?" Wade asks.

"Drinking my problems away." Zoe muttered, taking another sip of wine. "Hey, what are _you_ doing?" She shouts as she watches Wade grab the bottle and disappear with it under the bar.

He sighs, a small smile forming on his lips. "It doesn't work, Doc. I've tried it."

"I need to drink, Wade. Let me drink."

"We both know what happens when you drink too much." He said, adding a wink. "You should be happy that I'm saving you from playing Dixie with your butt again, Doc."

Zoe rolls her eyes, peering around the room. "Shut up."

"Come on, Doc. I'll take you home." Wade tells her, walking around the bar to meet her, his lips still showing a small smile.

"I don't need you. I can take care of myself." She snaps, supporting her body on the counter top and getting up from the bar stool. "I don't need anyone."

"Now you're talking nonsense. Let me take you home." He almost begged.

"Don't worry about me." Zoe tries to start walking but her heels feel even higher after four glasses of wine. She holds on to the counter after almost falling into the ground and a tear slips down her face.

It was stupid, she knew. Lately, everything she'd do would be stupid. Because that was how she felt: stupid.

Wade watches as another tear slides through her face and he knows he doesn't need to say anything else, _hear_ anything else. He puts an arm over her shoulder, holding her tiny frame so close to his body that he could feel her heart beating. Still, it wasn't close enough for him.

They don't utter a word until they're outside and Zoe starts crying compulsively, her shaken body against Wade's.

"Hey, hey Doc." Wade spokes up. "What's the matter? What happened?"

She can tell by the look in his eyes that he's worried, that he cares about her and that's enough to calm her down. All she needed to know was if she still had someone, someone she hadn't hurt yet.

"I'm an idiot. I'm pretty sure I just destroyed my best friend's life and I have no one else to blame but myself. And it sucks." She sniffs. "You should get away from me, Wade. Before I hurt you."

"I'm sure I can handle it, Doc." He doesn't ask any questions; she's already opening up to him and he doesn't want to pressure her any further.

She allows a little smile to play across her lips. "I miss New York. I miss my friends, my house, my job... God, I even miss my mother. Everyone hates me here."

"Not everyone hates you, Doc."

"Who?" Zoe gives him a daring look. He wants to say that _he _likes her, that he would spend the entire night talking with her if she needed him to.

"I'm sure there are a lot of people who like you. You're Harley Wilkes daughter, the most beloved man in town, one of the best persons I have ever known. Whether you like it or not, he's a part of you what makes you a part of this town too."

She smiles at him and Wade feels good about himself, something he hadn't felt for a long time. "The stars."

"What?" He furrows in confusion.

"I miss the stars. I swear to God, I've never seen a freakin' star in Bluebell."

She starts walking toward town's square, her head lifted as she studied the dark night sky, no star to be seen. She squeals when Wade grabs her hand and obliges her to follow him as she struggled with her high heels.

They stop in front of Ethan's Hardware, Zoe buzzing at Wade's ears for almost ruining her new shoes by dragging her through the cement road.

"What are we doing here?" She asks, before Wade pulls her once again and heads toward the ladder leaning against the side of the building.

"Bluebell has stars too, Doc." He tells her before climbing the ladder steps and stretching his hand to help Zoe who kept giving him a confused look. "And this rooftop is not only meant for me to sing my father down."

Zoe watches as he sits down, his head watching the distant sky and she decides it wouldn't hurt to sit beside him and understand where the hell he was going with that.

"Look." He says, straining his arm toward the sky above them. "They may not be as good as your New York stars, Doc, but they're still self-luminous celestial bodies."

Zoe laughs out loud and Wade follows her. Those were the rare moments when she actually felt good with Wade, when she let herself believe that if they tried a little harder, they could end up being friends who only fight occasionally, instead of almost-friends who fought all the time.

"I'm sorry." She utters, out of the sudden taking a surprised look out of Wade. "For the kiss... last night."

"Oh, that's okay. It's not like I never kissed you against your will." Wade mocks, his stupid grin glued to his lips.

"I didn't kiss you against your will. You were _more_ than willing to kiss me." Zoe complains, raising her voice as she watches Wade shake his head.

"You believe want you want to believe, Doc." He cooed as he got up and stretched his right hand to help Zoe stand up. "_I_ believe that you had a moment of weakness; that you were getting tired of watching my hotness every day... So you kissed me. I don't blame you, Doc; I know it's hard to resist me."

She shakes her head as she bites her tongue to keep herself from doing a not-so-pleasant comment. I mean, he had just helped her out.

"You're infuriating."

...

He parks his car in front of her house as he reaches to unlock her sit belt and before opening the door she turns around to meet his eyes and speaks in a small, sleepy voice.

"Thanks... for the stars."

"They have been here all along, Doc. You just haven't noticed them." He states, as the corner of his lips rose.

She smiled back at him before opening the door and getting out of the car. As she climbed her porch steps she couldn't help but eye the night sky while another smile grew on her lips, not noticing the stars weren't the only thing Wade was talking about before leaving.

_They have been here all along, Doc. You just haven't noticed them._

* * *

**I know, I know: I should have updated sooner, especially when I received such fantastic reviews (thank you SO much, by the way) but school has been keeping me busy and, although I want to write and write and write a little bit more, I really can't. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. As you may have noticed, I'm trying to write my story in a way that doesn't make it seem like Wade and Zoe's story together is too forced; I don't want her to fall in love with him instatly because I don't think it would be real (as you can see from the show). **

**Anyway, I've been thinking about the next chapter and I -think I - can assure you it will be fun to compensate for the dramatic ones. Come on, what's not fun about Christmas in Bluebell? **

**Thank you SO much for the reviews and the follows and the favorites, it means so much to me. **

**So, what did you think about this chapter? **

**PS: In my opinion, season finale could have been better. I liked the fact that Wade finally told Zoe he loved her but I was kind of hoping she would say it back. And if she ends up dating Jonah... I don't even wanna talk about it. **


	5. Silent Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie... unfortunately.**

* * *

There's a moment of panic where she realizes she has no family around, no one to celebrate the holidays with. Normally, it would be perfect; no mother to criticize on her choice of outfit, no annoying cousins who insisted on claiming Zoe looked like a midget, no disappointment when she realized her father wasn't coming, when he had told her he would do everything he could to spend Christmas with his daughter.

When she stared out her office's window, a moment of clarity hit her as she watched a little girl walk hand in hand with her father. She thought that's how things would have turned out if she always knew Harley Wilkes was her biological father; maybe she would have the chance to be that little girl, walking around town's square with a big smile on her face. Maybe she would even have a happy childhood.

Bluebell's cemetery is tucked into the quietest part of town, away from the rest of the civilization. Zoe had been there before, mostly when she felt bad for not visiting Harley in a while; he was her father, after all and although she knew he couldn't hear her, she liked talking to him, tell him about her day. Sometimes she even found herself complaining about Wade and his infantile pranks.

Flowers rest against Harley's headstone when Zoe gets there. By now, it was pretty clear to her that people truly loved him and she could understand why. The first and only time she saw him there was something about him, something in the way he looked at her… kindness maybe. And, even though she never had the chance to meet him, she was kind of proud to have him as a father.

"So… I'm not very good at this." She stared down at the headstone, Harley's name engraved upon it, not sure of what to say. Her hands found their way to her pockets as she peered around the cemetery. "I'm getting better. I'm not great yet, but I've been trying really hard to be a better GP. Brick's still trying to kick me out at every chance he gets but… I think that deep, deep down, he likes me."

Zoe takes a pause and glances at the white roses resting against the headstone, her expression turning serious. "I'm still lost. I thought that maybe after spending some time here, I would find myself. The truth is I don't know what I want. Sometimes I'm happy to be here; I have true friends here, something that I was never able to find in New York but other times… I feel like I don't belong here. And let's be honest, everyone else in town thinks the same."

A single tear rolled down her face. "I just wanted you to know that I'm still trying; and I'll keep trying until I'm sure I would make you proud." Zoe cleaned her face with the back of her hand as the corner of her lips rose. "Merry Christmas, Harley."

She sees Wade when she turns around to leave. He's standing in front of a headstone, his hands buried in his front pockets as he stares at the floor. It's when she notices the tear that rolls down his face that her chest begins to tighten. She had always known Wade as a strong person, strong enough to take care of his father when his mother passed away. But at that moment, as she stared at him, she realized that she had never seen him so vulnerable, so… un-Wade. She wants to cut the distance between them, she wants to tell him that it will be alright but she also knows that's not how their relationship works.

So Zoe walks away before she has the urge to hug Wade Kinsella, because she knows that's something both of them could not recover from.

…

"Tell me again why you're doing this?" Shelley asks as she approaches Zoe with a cup of coffee. The doctor shrugs, trying not to make a big deal out of it but she is also aware that Shelley wouldn't let her go without an actual, more than four words, answer.

"I need to hide." She repeated before noticing Shelley's annoying look. "I've done something, something bad. And now I need to hide from Lavon because I'm afraid he might kick me out of the plantation and its Christmas and I want to spend Christmas under a roof, you know? I'm already alone for the holidays; I don't need to spend them homeless too."

The bartender watches as Zoe's outburst came to a stop and feels her body fill up with regret because she knows that she wouldn't leave without a soothing answer.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you to apologize because I know you're way too proud and stubborn to do that… So why don't you come with me to Huntsville? I'm spending Christmas with my uncle Benjamin. I've told you about him." She tells her with a big grin.

Zoe forces a smile when she remembers the long stories Shelley usually tells her about her favorite uncle, the one who's polygamous and has a weed plantation on his backyard.

"Ah, I think I'll stay home with my boxed wine. But thanks, Shellz."

"Well, that's too bad. I'm sure my uncle would love to meet you. Have I told you that he's a naturist now?" Shelley questioned, throwing her dishcloth over her shoulder.

"Doc, where the hell have you been?" His boots click aggressively against the wooden floor as he makes his way toward Zoe. "We have been looking for you the entire morning."

His face scrunched up in anger as he threw an arm on top of the counter, blocking her way out. Zoe had a suspicion she wasn't the only motive of his sudden fury; when she saw him at the cemetery, he looked pretty upset already.

"Jezz, take a chill pill." His brow furrowed at her words and she rolled her eyes. "I had some things to take care of. It's not like I need to explain myself to you."

"But he's your boyfriend." Shelley teased.

An awkward silence fell between them, as they exchanged uncomfortable glares and Shelley burst into an incontrollable laughter. "You two are the worst actors I have ever seen in my entire life."

Wade rolled his eyes at Shelley's burst of laughter; he already suspected she knew that his relationship with the Doctor was a big, fat lie but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt that it was so obvious that Zoe wouldn't embark on a relationship with him.

"Very funny, Shellz." He snaps.

"You knew? This entire time, you knew?" Zoe couldn't hold back the fear in her voice. Shelley was not known for being a good secret keeper. "How did you find out?"

Shelley pretended to think for a while as she cleaned the tears underneath her eyes. "Well, I wasn't sure until last night when I heard you two talk; you should really keep your voice down when you speak about your fake relationship, on the middle of the Rammer Jammer, by the way. But my suspicions started when Wade took Joelle home…"

"What?" Zoe squeaked, her voice higher than she intended it to be. "You went home with Joelle? We have a pact, Wade."

"Again, you should really keep your voice down…" Shelley adds, as she tries to hold back a smile.

A resentful look emerges on Wade's face as he stares at Shelley. _Great, _now she was ruining his fake relationship with the Doc, too. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but he was actually enjoying to getting to know her better and maybe, helping her with her messes would eventually make her trust him. Well, not now…

"We didn't even sleep together, okay? I took her home but I didn't sleep with her."

"Oh, so you just sat on your porch and talked about your dreams while you gazed at the stars?" Zoe hissed.

"No, I only gazed at the stars with you, Doc."

There's a moment of silence where Zoe doesn't know what to say. She glares at Wade, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as he rubs the back of his neck, peering around the full bar.

"Aw, that's sweet. You almost looked like a couple, now." Shelley tells them, her elbow resting at the top of the bar as she gazes at them, dreamily. "You should really kiss more often, though. And stop fighting."

Zoe scoffs, feeling as her cheeks became flushed. "Anyway, what did you need me for?"

"Um, Lavon's going to spend Christmas with his family and he wanted to say goodbye."

"So, he's not mad at me?" Her brows furrowed. "He's not mad at me."

"Apparently not."

He looked annoyed, maybe even upset and Zoe knew it had nothing to do with her or the fact that she had disappeared (even though, it was very difficult to vanish in a town like Bluebell). She knew it the moment she saw the hurt look in his eyes, replacing the mask he usually wore to hide the pain he felt inside. She had noticed it but she wouldn't dare to talk about it.

"Well, I guess I was destined to spend Christmas alone, anyway." She uttered, shrugging one shoulder.

"You could spend it with Wade." Shelley suggested with a devilish look in her eyes just before noticing the threatening look he shot her. "What? You're spending it alone too… Why be miserable alone, when you can be miserable together?"

"No, Shelley." Zoe spoke in a small voice, shaking her head. Her eyes connected with Wade's, though and although she would never admit it, he noticed the plea in her eyes.

Wade peers around the bar, taking a deep breath when he decides he can't leave Zoe alone for Christmas. _No, not her. _

"You need to take off those heels, Doc." She glares at him, frowning. "My definition of Christmas might be a little different than yours."

She tries to mask the excitement in her eyes, as she watches him walk away. As a New Yorker, Zoe couldn't bare the idea of spending Christmas alone when she should be shopping at 5th. Avenue, sipping Starbucks and ice skating in front of the biggest Christmas tree in the world.

But now, Wade's offer – or Shelley's offer - couldn't be more tempter when the only thing waiting for her at home was her boxed wine.

"I still think you would have so much more fun with my uncle Benjamin." Shelley comments as she throws the dishcloth over her shoulder.

…

"You play pranks on people?"

Her heels were replaced by her white all-stars and her red dress was substituted by skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She had done everything he had requested her without any questions, but she simply could not accept that. It was disrespectful. It was outrageous.

"Take a chill pill, Doc." Wade grinned, cocking one eyebrow. "They're innocent pranks; we're not going to kill anyone."

"We're going to kill Christmas spirit."

He shook his head as he placed two bags on his car trunk, laughing at the offended look on her face. "You're coming or not, Doc?"

She rolls her eyes before sprinting to the car. As bad as it was – playing pranks on people on Christmas Eve was worse than bad – and as bad as she wanted to turn on her heel and go back to the carriage house, she didn't find the strength inside her to do it because, deep down, she knew Wade Kinsella was her last chance at not feeling so lonely. _What a lovely turn of events… _

"Just so we're clear, I'm just doing this because I don't want to spend Christmas Eve alone." Zoe bursts as soon as he gets in the car.

"Don't worry, Doc. I'm not gonna judge you when you toilet paper Shula Whitaker's house."

Zoe snorts a laugh. "I'm not going to toilet paper Shula Whitaker's house, Wade." She peers outside the car window just as Wade starts the engine and her mind drifts of to Joelle Sugarbaker and her skanky clothes. Ugh. She hated her slutty guts. "I wanna do it on Joelle's house."

Wade gazes at her, a crooked grin growing on his lips. "Are you jealous, Doc?"

"Yeah, you wish." She whispers with an eye-roll.

…

She had never known anyone as Wade Kinsella, she realizes it when she notices the big childish smile on his face as he throws a roll of toilet paper into Dash Dewitt's tree. He seemed… carefree and she felt jealous of him in that moment. The sad look she had found in his eyes hours before had finally disappeared and been replaced by a glow. He _really _was happy.

Zoe casts a strip of toilet paper over a tree branch that falls bluntly on the floor and she huffs, boringly.

"What's wrong, Doc?" _I hate this, _she wants to tell him. Throwing toilet paper at Dash Dewitt's trees didn't feel much like Christmas.

She shrugs a shoulder, trying not to make a big deal out of it; he seemed to be having fun and she didn't want to ruin the holidays for him too. "Do you do this every year?"

"No. I used to do it with my brother Jesse before… things changed." The smile in his face had vanished and Zoe felt bad for asking. "I still do it with Lavon sometimes, when he spends Christmas in town."

Zoe raises her brows. That didn't sound like something a Mayor would do. "You never told me you had a brother."

"You never asked." It seemed fair. She notices he tries to show her a smile, but she also notices the smile is not the same. The sad look in his eyes kept growing darker along with the night sky and by then, Zoe was sure Wade Kinsella was more than what he tried to put off. "C'mon, Doc. I'm doing all the work here."

"I'm not good at this." She utters almost desperately. "Can't we do something else?"

He cocks one eyebrow as he glares at her, holding the third roll of toilet paper in his hand. "There's plenty we can do, Doc. Just say the words."

"Don't be gross." Zoe warns with an eye-roll. "Why can't we just have a normal Christmas Eve?"

"Cause that's not how it works, okay?" He raises his voice and watches as Zoe glares at him, her eyes widely open. "_I_ don't work like that. I don't have normal Christmas."

His lips formed a severe line as he stares at the night sky. "I saw you at the cemetery today."

_Oh, no. No, no, no. Why did she have to say that? _Wade turns around to glare at Zoe, his eyes narrowed as she uncomfortably stared at him. Her heart was beating faster than ever. He was her ride.

"Oh."

Zoe peers around the almost imperceptible tree in front of them. She knew they should have started with Joelle _Sluttybaker_ house. "I went there to visit Harley. I felt bad for not wishing him a Merry Christmas. It's stupid, I know-"

"It's not stupid." He interrupts her as he stares at his feet.

She chewed on her bottom lip, examining him. "I know you think that I'm selfish and I can't really blame you for that. I'm just still trying to find my way in this town. My entire life I thought I was going to become a cardiologist like my father. I wanted to make him proud; I wanted to make him like me again. Now… I feel like I'm letting both my fathers down."

"You're not gonna cry again, are you?" She allows a little smile to play across her lips.

"No."

"Good."

He hands her a roll of toilet paper with his grin back in his lips and their hands touch for a split second, his expression turning serious when his skin connects with hers. They looked at each other eyes, an awkward silence between them until the sound of a door opening woke them up.

"Who's there?" Dash Dewitt's voice appears all of the sudden, a flash light in one of his hands as he stares into the dark night. "Hello?"

"Shit." Wade murmurs as he throws the toilet paper to the floor and grabs Zoe's hand, this time not bothering about their skin touching.

…

Their laughter feels the air as they walk towards the carriage house. "Did you see his face?"

Zoe felt like she was about to run out of air. Seeing the look of Dash's face when he realized his tree was filled with toilet paper had made her way. _Oh, the sweet taste of revenge. _

"Oh man, I didn't even have time to glue his mailbox." Wade complains but he is laughing as he does.

"Thanks." She's able to say between laughs. "For spending Christmas Eve with me. I really appreciate it, Wade."

The corner of his lips rose as he stared at her big brown eyes. "Anytime, Doc. Merry Christmas."

She nods and he smiles, that big goofy smile she had seen in his lips minutes before. She doesn't understand why he can't act like that, more often. He sure was easier to deal with and… Zoe liked him better that way.

"Wade." She calls when he turns his back on her. "I've been thinking about Shelley's advice. And as much as I hate it, I think she's right."

She glares at her hands as she talks. She didn't want Wade to distort her words; they would only kiss in public, holding hands could be an option - but not entirely needed – and there would be no sex. No. Sex.

"Okay, Doc." He nods at her, his crooked grin refusing to leave his lips as he winks. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

He's already going down her porch steps, when he turns around again and cuts the distance between them, leaving a confused look on Zoe's face. "Just in case somebody's watching us."

He curls his fingers around the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss. It's brief and _almost_ innocent but she still feels it as an offense. His hands slip towards her wait as the kiss slows down to a stop and he presses his head against the side of her neck, his breath tickling her.

"Zoe?" A familiar voice brings her to her senses and she pushes Wade's hands away from her waist.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

**I'm so, so, so sorry it took me so long to update but my life has been crazy this past couple months. My exams only ended yesterday and on top of that I have been through a severe writer's block. I re-wrote this chapter tons of times and I still think it could be better. Bah. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it as much as I like writing this story. Don't forget to tell me watch you thought about this chapter and feel free to follow. I'll try to update sooner next time. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, by the way... they make my day :) **

**So, what did you think? **


	6. The Hart Won't Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie... unfortunately. **

* * *

Zoe wakes up with a scream caught in her throat, her forehead sweating as she remembers the nightmare that had made every small hair at her nape bristle. She sighed and propped herself up on one elbow, blinking blearily into the dark room. It had been just a dream.

She turns again to her side and she's already on her way to sleep again when a snore coming from her couch scares her. Her first instinct is to call Wade, he wouldn't be too happy about waking up on the middle of the night to help her _again _but these were desperate times.

And then, it hits her. Why would a robber be sleeping in her couch instead of _robbing_ her? And why was her floor filled with travel bags? Oh, no. It hadn't been a dream. Her mother was there, in Bluebell, sleeping on her couch after catching her kissing with Wade.

"Crap." Zoe whispers as she glares at her mother, drooling over one of her best sheets set. She didn't look so glamorous now.

Her Christmas was about to be worse than she thought. And this time, not even Wade could help her.

...

"So, you and that boy… Are you together?" Candice asks her the next day, intently gazing at her daughter. She had an annoyed expression, disgusted even, when they walked past Ethan's hardware store.

"How many times do I have to tell you yes, mom?" Zoe hisses with an eye-roll. Her mother had been petrified when she had found her daughter making out with Wade in her front porch.

After overcoming the shock of finding her sophisticated daughter kissing a _redneck_, she finally found the words and strength to begin a very long lecture about how important it was to appreciate her family and especially the person responsible of bringing her to the world. Of course she didn't mention the fact of waiting twenty-eight years to tell Zoe that her biological father was Harley Wilkes, a Greek cruise fling.

"He just doesn't look like someone you would date, honey. What about that lawyer?" She questions, making a grossed out face when she takes the first sip of Agnes' sweet tea.

"_George_ is getting married, mom." _And might be having a baby with the blondie._

"So? That doesn't mean anything. Did you know your father was actually engaged with another woman when we started going out? At first, it was purely sexual but then we-"

Zoe interrupted her. "Stop. I don't wanna hear about your sexual life with dad, mom. I'm not one of your old friends, I'm your daughter. And then you wonder why I ignore your calls… God."

Candice watched her daughter disapprovingly as Zoe crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be childish, Zoe. Before being your mother, I'm a woman. I have needs."

They walked the rest of the path toward the Rammer Jammer in quiet. Words were not their strong suit unless they were shouted at each other, doors being slammed on the process. Zoe had always struggled to make her mother understand her and be proud of her, especially when her big life plans went down the drain. She just wanted to feel supported; she wanted to feel that her parents loved her no matter what. After all, part of the rancor Zoe kept against her mother, was the fact she had never told her she loved her.

They stepped into the Rammer Jammer, Christmas lights still hanging around the windows as Zoe made her way to the bar. She was able to take a quickglance at Wade before he ran to the storage room, leaving a confused look on Shelley's face.

"Oh. This is very… _cozy._" Candice stated with sarcasm before her eyes dropped on the bar stool in front of her. She had forgotten to bring her bottle of disinfectant.

"Mom, this is Shelley. She's the bartender and my friend." Shelley gave Zoe's mother a side-glance. She had heard a _lot_ about Candice Hart. "I'll be right back."

Zoe notices as Wade's face appears on the small window at the storage room door. His eyes peered around the bar, his jaw falling lightly open when he glimpsed Candice and swallowed. Zoe pushed the door open, slamming with it in his chest.

"What are you doing?" She questions, before he has the chance to complain. "You've been hiding for me ever since my mother caught us in my porch."

He pursed his lips together. "I'm not hiding from you, I'm hiding from your mother. That woman freaks me out."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm the one who had to deal with her for twenty-eight years." The frightened look on his face changed to a smile. "I need you to do something for me."

And the frightened look was back on his face. Every time Zoe Hart showed up asking for something, with those puppy dog eyes, he knew she was also about to find him some trouble. Like he didn't have enough already.

"Doc, I don't thi-"

"I promise this is the last time I'll ever ask you for anything." Wade let out a long breath. There was no way he could say no to her. "My mother, she wants to meet you… Officially."

His face closed in thought as he glanced at Zoe's begging eyes. There was no doubt he would cross the entire world if she asked him to but her mother scared the crap out of him and he feared for his life every time she made eye contact with him. Which was why he was hiding.

"I'll do your laundry for an entire week." Wade's eyes crinkled, still not convinced. "Two weeks."

"I might need you to clean the gatehouse too, Doc."

"Fine, I'll clean your house," she said with an eye-roll.

"And a kiss." He added with a wink.

"Okay," she huffed before kissing his cheek.

Wade's grin broke into laughter. "What am I, your brother? C'mon, give me a real kiss, Doc."

Zoe cursed as she peered at his eyes trying to remember the last time she had spent an entire week without kissing Wade Kinsella. This one, though, was for a good cause. She couldn't keep up with her mother constant questions any longer.

She raised both her arms and twined them behind Wade's neck, gluing their lips together. It was supposed to be a quick, innocent peck but his hands quickly found their way to her hips, pressing her closer to him until the sound of breaking glass brought them back to reality.

She wanted to slap the smirk off his face, when he looked down at her. Instead, she just reached for his hand, leading him out of the storage room and towards her mother, who sat in front of the bar, trying her best not to touch anything while speaking to… George Tucker?

"George? What are you doing here?" She tried her best to show him a smile but as she glared at her mother's pleased smirk all she could express was her anger.

"I'm just catching up with your mother. I was just telling her that she really should stop by more often."

"No, she shouldn't." Zoe speaks, before noticing she's raising her voice. "I mean, I'm sure my mother has a lot of work to do in New York."

"Zoe's right. My career is in New York but that doesn't mean we can't have dinner tonight. Just the three of us. What do you think?"

"Mom, I don't-"

"I'd love that, Candice." _Candice? He called her Candice? _"But if you don't mind, I would like to take my fiancé with me. I'm sure you two would get along."

Zoe had to bite her tongue not to say anything insulting. She couldn't deal with Lemon Breeland at that moment. Not when she practically threatened her with her look while insinuated that she had had an affair with Lavon. Not when she was still waiting for the lab results, the same lab results that would indicate if she was expecting a child from George Tucker or not. _Her_ George Tucker.

"Of course, George." The hand her mother landed on top of George's arm, made Zoe want to puke.

"Wade's coming too." She hissed. "In case if you haven't noticed, he has been standing here for five minutes and you still haven't spoken to him."

"Doc, I don't really mind."

"Shut up. Of course you do." Zoe whispered and Wade outlined a shy smile at her mother.

Candice emptied the drink in front of her before talking, like she needed the boost of alcohol to form the words she was about to say. "It's so good to see you again, Wade. I know so little of you; I would love to know you better. If my daughter liked you, I'm sure I will too."

It took all of his effort not to put his face between his hands and curse his life and the day he accepted to play the doctor's fake boyfriend. He still could have tons of girls chasing him if he hadn't embark on that stupid prank but every single woman in Bluebell disappeared the moment they realized he was in a _relationship _with Zoe Hart. The Doc was feared and he couldn't really blame them.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight, then." George utters with his charming smile, slightly making eye-contact with Zoe.

Candice waved with that pleased smirk still on her lips and sighed when he walked away.

"George Tucker is a charm, isn't he?"She mumbles, almost to herself before noticing that Zoe and Wade were still in front of her, looking annoyed. "Well, I'm looking forward to have dinner with all of you. Zoe has been very… _quiet_ when it comes to you, Wade. I hope you'll tell me more about you tonight."

Wade rubs the back of his neck with his left hand. "Of course, Mrs. Hart. It will be a… _pleasure_." It would be a pain in the ass, that's what he wanted to tell her.

"Well, this was really fun but I need to go to the practice. Lavon's coming back today so if you need anything just ask him, okay?"

Her mother nodded as she asked Shelley for another drink who kept throwing disdainful looks at her. She used to like her when Zoe told her the stories about the Calvin Klein models but she had recently come to the conclusion that Candice Hart was a bitch.

"I'll see you later." Zoe uttered to Wade, looking at him in the eye and silently begging him for his help. Again.

"You're going to do my laundry for an entire month and we'll talk about the kissing part when you're mother's not around." He whispers in her ear. "I'll see you later, Doc."

She wants to slap him again but she knows he is doing more for her than anyone else would ever do and that's kind of shocking to her. So she just puts up on tiptoes and grabs his face as her lips touch his in an awkward kiss.

When they break apart, she clears her throat before speaking. "I gotta go now. Bye, mom."

It is also shocking to find out that she had been holding hands with Wade the entire time. It is even more shocking to find out that the moment she releases her hand from his, it feels oddly empty.

…

Wade had promised to pick up Lavon at the airport that afternoon and Zoe couldn't be more excited to have her best friend back in town. That's why she practically quilted the carriage house with post-its, just in case Wade forgot about him – which she knew he would.

When he eventually received Zoe's hundredth text message with the word 'Lavon' and he finally remembered the mayor – who probably should be sitting all alone in front of the luggage carrousel –, he speeded up to the airport, only to find his friend with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's up, man?" Wade says with a smile, begging for forgiveness.

"You forgot about me. Lavon Hayes is mad," he replies with a childish upset look on his face as he handed Wade his bag and started walking towards the SUV.

"I'm sorry. Things were kind of crazy at the Rammer Jammer… and in the entire town, for that matter. Stupid Zoe Hart and her mother." He complains almost to himself.

Lavon suddenly slammed to a stop like he'd been instantly fossilized. "What? Zoe's mother is in town?"

Wade nods, a bored look on his face as he throws Lavon's bag on the back seat.

"No! No, no, no, no." The last time Candice had made a visit to _his_ town, she had made several damage to his best friend and tenant mental problems. As if she didn't have enough already. "What is she doing here?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, man. All I know is she wants to take us out for dinner. And when I say us, I mean: George Tucker, Lemon Breeland, Zoe Hart and me."

Lavon looks at Wade like he is about to vomit. He had had the unhappiness of having dinner with the golden couple and it had been awful. One of the worst dinners of his life. All he could feel for his friend was sympathy.

"Well, good luck with that." He utters as he gets in the passenger seat. "So, how's it going with you and Zoe?"

"She's gonna do my laundry for an entire month. We're great."

"Been kissing a lot?"

Wade glares at the mayor, noticing the big smile on his face and his eyebrows going up and down and all he can do is shake his head.

"I heard you spent Christmas together." Lavon says, suggestively.

"How do you know?"

"Shelley told me."

"She called you to tell you that me and Zoe were spending Christmas together?" Wade questioned, raising his voice. He needed to have a talk with Shelley about boundaries.

"Yes. She said she thought it was something worth sharing. She also told me you gazed at the stars with her." Wade rolled his eyes. "So what did you do?"

He shrugged. "You know… the usual."

"Please, don't tell me you took her to play pranks on people on Christmas Eve." Wade squints before Lavon smacks him in the head. "That was your chance, dumbass. You finally had a chance to give her the Christmas she wanted and prove to her that, deep down, you're a good guy and you ruined it. Playing pranks on people isn't something very romantic, you know?"

"That's the thing: I don't need to prove anything to Zoe Hart because I couldn't care less about her. I hate Zoe Hart, always did, always will."

Lavon looks at Wade like he is shocked that his friend still hadn't realized that pretty much everyone knew he liked Zoe, expect for the doctor herself.

"Well, if you hate her so much why do you keep helping her? Why did you agree to play her fake boyfriend? Why are you always trying to make her feel better? Why did you cook her gumbo? Why did you spend Christmas with her and why are you having dinner with her mother?"

"I don't know, alright?" Wade replies as he raised his voice and held the steering wheel harder. "Just… shut up."

Lavon rolls his eyes and stares out the window because he knows the rest of the trip would be awfully silent. Wade's thoughts, on the other hand, couldn't be louder. One more word about Zoe and he would set the car on fire. With Lavon in it.

When they get to the plantation, he parks the car in front in front of the mayor's house and gets out before Lavon as the chance to say anything else.

"Thanks for the ride," the mayor utters, amusement in his voice.

"No problem."

"Oh, and good luck with the dinner… Wade Hart."

He hears Lavon's last words but he doesn't turn around because he knows he would punch his best friend in the face and he doesn't want to do that. So he just keeps walking and seals his fists, suddenly feeling even more frustrated.

He didn't like Zoe Hart.

…

He shows up at her house just in time. She's sitting in her porch steps, wearing a black dress and he notices how beautiful she looks.

When she finally sees him, she stands up and glares at him with a big perfect smile on her lips. That's when he knows that he might like Zoe Hart a little bit more than what he thought.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Here it is, the sixth chapter of Change of Hart. *firework* I tried to update this one sooner to compensate for the ones who have been updated so late. So, in this chapter I tried to caption the fact that both Wade and Zoe (Wade a little bit more) are finally realizing they may have feelings for each other. Baby steps, though. **

**This chapter was a little bit smaller because I thought it would be too big if I added the dinner scene. I haven't wrote it yet so I can't tell if it's going to be fun or not but I'm hoping for it. **

**Okay, so don't forget to tell me what you think, follow, add to favorites, whatever you want to do :) Once again, I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites. They mean a lot to me and they make me want to write more and more. **

**So, what did you think? **


	7. What Did I Promise Her Last Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie... unfortunately.**

* * *

As they stand uncomfortably in front of Fancie's, Zoe strives to hold back a smile when her eyes meet with Wade's. He looked scared, terrified even and by judging the group of people they were about to have dinner with, she couldn't really blame him.

She had already told herself that only two glasses of wine were allowed. If she had any more than that, she would most likely be out of control of her actions and her mother would probably end the night soaked in the alcohol she would gladly throw at her. Zoe could swear that alcohol unleashed something wild in her and she blushed as the memories of her first night in town came to her mind.

"I should be wearing a suit." Wade awakes her from her digression. His forehead is glowing from the sweat and he's scratching the back of his neck like he always does whenever he's nervous.

"Don't worry. She'll be too busy criticizing me to notice." When she linked their hands together, it was like all of the hair in his lungs had evaporated. _Man, he was starting to act like a chick_, he thought.

"Ready?" She asks after taking a deep breath.

"No."

"Good. Let's go."

Zoe hears him mumble something to himself, probably cursing the day she had gotten to town but, once again, she decided she couldn't blame him for hating her guts. Not when the poor guy had done everything in his power to help her with her stupid problems, not when he was probably the only person in the entire world that would have done what he had, for her. And that was when it hit her that Wade Kinsella was actually a nice guy. A jerk… but a nice guy.

She hears her mother before she sees her. She's sitting at the bottom of the table, laughing hysterically at something George said before landing her hand on top of his arm. Lemon sits beside him; she looks bored, annoyed and disgusted and for the first time ever, Zoe can feel sympathy for her.

"We can still escape this horror movie, Doc." Wade whispers in her ear, watching the frightened look on her face.

"No, I can't." She tells him, shaking her head. "My entire life I've been scared of facing my mother, I never even had a decent mother-daughter relationship with her. We almost only talk about my eyebrows and how bad they look."

"So?"

"So, I need to do this. If it goes well, great; it means that there's still hope for us, that we can still make this work."

"And if it doesn't go well?" Wade asks as he looked down at the doctor, his eyes showing understanding like he already knew her answer.

Zoe shrugs. "Then… I guess there's nothing else I can do. I just need to know, Wade."

He stares at her eyes; she's studying him with those big brown eyes that make him feel vulnerable and all he can do his tighten his grip around her hand because he feels like he has lost the capacity to speak.

She clears her throat when she feels like they have been staring at each other for too long and breaks the eye contact because she knows she's not going to be able to speak the rest of the night if she keeps trying to figure out the color of his eyes.

"Zoe, dear." Candice squeaked, waving her hand full of rings. "About time, we were wondering where you two were."

"Sorry, we just got held up… in traffic." Traffic in Bluebell… Yeah, that's believable.

She sits in front of George; he's smiling at her, that big perfect smile that could make her lose her line of thought, the first smile she saw when she first got into Bluebell. Her mother's, on the other hand, was the last smile she wished to see that night. Or that year, to be honest.

"Interesting choice of outfit, dear." Her mother's unpleasant voice emerges from the silence and she could already feel the anger build up inside her.

"You gave me this dress."

"Well, then I was terribly wrong. That dress is totally not for your body shape."

Even Lemon looked surprised with Candice's comment and the woman had grown without a mother. Zoe glanced at her lap, feeling the sudden urge to grab Wade and leave.

"You look beautiful, Doc." Wade whispers so only Zoe could hear, a small smile on his lips as he quickly breaks eye-contact.

Zoe keeps staring at him, though. Her jaw is falling open because she can't remember the last time a man had told her those three words – Tyler didn't count – and given his shy smile, she's pretty sure Wade had never used those same words before, either.

Candice breaks the awkward silence. "So, Wade… I already know that you work at the _Hammer _Jammer but Zoe has been refusing to answer any of my questions. Why don't you tell me about your family?"

Wade clears his throat. "It's, um, the Rammer Jammer. And I've been trying to save some money to buy my own bar, actually."

Zoe glared at him. He had a serious expression, probably due to the bad memories her mother's question had brought to him but also because every eye was on him. So, Wade Kinsella had dreams… and they didn't have anything to do with cars, beer or naked women. Nobody knew that side of him.

"Wade makes the best cocktails in town," the doctor told them with a big smile.

"Oh, really? That can come in handy, sometimes." Candice said with surprise, a small smile in her lips. "So, George, Lemon… How did you two meet?"

"Ah, we met in high school, actually and we've been together ever since. Lemon was a cheerleader and I was a member of the football team so it was kinda supposed to happen, I guess." George chortled and Lemon outlined a shy smile. She had been awfully quiet.

"The golden couple." Wade murmured mockingly and Zoe kicked him under the table to what he responded with a meaningful "Aw".

"Wade, is everything alright?" Candice questioned, staring at him.

"Oh, yeah… I, I'm fine." He told her, knitting his eyebrows together. "It was just my leg with a sudden and stubborn pain." He hissed as he glared at Zoe.

Zoe rolled her eyes before speaking. "So, mom… When are you planning on leaving?"

"Already trying to get rid of me, sweetie?"

"Oh, of course not, mom. I'm just looking out for your Calvin Klein models' future. I'm sure they're already missing their favorite publicist."

Candice purses her lips together in frustration but she doesn't say anything because she knows her daughter has enough weapons to destroy her reputation in that small town. Not that she cared about Bluebell and its inhabitants but she was a lady and her honor needed to be maintained.

"Doctor Hart, how are you?" Zoe lifts her eyes from the menu to search for the source of the masculine voice. Dash Dewitt's stands in front of their table with a white suit and a big smile on his lips. "Introducing Wade to the mother already? Things are getting serious for Bluebell's newest couple, aren't they?"

"Hey, Dash. Haven't seen you lately, how have you been?" She asked ignoring his last words. Wade sniggered as the memories from Christmas Eve came back to him.

Dash shrugs. "Well, I have seen better days, Dr. Hart. Apparently some delinquent thought it would be fun to toilet paper my house on Christmas Eve and I've been trying to clean up their mess. Haven't even had time to update my blog."

"Oh, that's a shame, Dash." Zoe said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I hope you find that savage soon. This town used to be so safe." Wade uttered trying to make a worried expression but failed as a smile started to spread through his face.

"I know, Bluebell used to be such a peaceful place to raise a family." He said, looking absently at the floor. "Well, I will not keep you any longer. Have a nice dinner. Mrs. Hart, always a pleasure to see you again."

When Dash's footsteps began to fade, Zoe and Wade glared at each other and burst into incontrollable laughter, not bothering about the interrogative looks George and Candice shared.

Zoe cleaned the small tear under her eye when Lemon spoke for what seemed like the first time since they had arrived to the restaurant.

"I can't believe you two toilet paper Dash Dewitt's house. What are you? Five?"

"No, Lemon, we were just trying to have fun. You should try that sometime." Wade told her, annoyed.

Candice opened her mouth to say something, probably to rebuke her daughter by telling her that her behavior wasn't lady like and that playing pranks on people was childish but the waitress came to take their orders before she could say anything and Zoe reminded herself to leave her a big tip.

"Would you like some more wine?"

"Yes, please." Lemon, Wade and Zoe said simultaneously.

"I think we're going to need more than a bottle," the doctor whispered at Wade who just nodded in response, the usual smirk on his lips.

Until their food was served, they remained in silence most of time except when Candice asked Wade something about him. Zoe intervened when she had to but her mind was busy as she stared at George.

She had never noticed the way he looked at Lemon; even now, with Lemon being all introverted, he still kissed her cheek and held her hand over the table as they exchanged whispers. That was how a real couple should act.

Zoe doesn't even think about it before she does it because it is almost a reflex; a reflex caused by jealousy. She grabs Wade's hand and lands their linked hands on top of the table, leaving a surprised look on his face. The doctor was not known for being a fan of public displays of affection, much less when her affection was towards her neighbor.

That's what caught him off guard. Because when she kissed him in public, he knew it was only to maintain to disguise; he told himself it meant nothing because he couldn't get his hopes up. But at that moment, when she connected her skin with his, it somehow felt more intimate than a kiss.

"Do you have any family around, Wade?" Zoe's mother asks after swallowing a piece of fish.

"No, just my father."

"Oh, are your parents divorced too?"

"No. No, they're not." George clears his throat uncomfortably and Lemon shifts in her seat.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Zoe mumbled at him, squeezing his hand a little harder.

Wade shook his head. "No, it's alright; it happened a long time ago. My mother died from cancer when I was ten years old. I've been taking care of myself since then."

The image of a little Wade crying his mother's dead came to Zoe's mind. She couldn't imagine what it felt like to lose someone so close to her and to think that he had to go through that kind of loss when he was just a child… it broke her heart.

"I'm very sorry for your lost, Wade." Candice said honestly. "I still don't know the story of how you two meet."

"Yeah, me neither." Lemon squeaks, suddenly excited.

Zoe narrowed her eyes at her. She knew what she was doing.

"Well, we… We're neighbors and at first we didn't really get along since Wade here was always blowing my damn electricity."

"Hey." Wade complained as Zoe giggled.

"Anyway, things just... happened naturally." She blurted out before her mother had a chance to ask anything else because her inspiration was at its lows.

Candice purses her lips together, her eyes bouncing between Wade and Zoe. "Well, that's not a very interesting story."

Zoe immediately lets her eyes drop to her lap because she's afraid her mother might notice her flushed cheeks. Lemon's smile, on the other hand, is too big and shiny not to notice.

After that, Lemon and George started a very enthusiastic conversation with Candice about something Zoe and Wade didn't even bother to understand.

"Look at them. That's what a real couple looks like. Why can't we be like them?" She whispers at Wade as she stares at George and Lemon. He has an arm over her shoulder and her hand is on his leg. They looked comfortable.

"Um, because we're not a real couple?" Zoe let out a long breath as a smile spread through Wade's face.

"Well, you need to learn how to act like a real boyfriend because my mother's not going to believe us if you keep holding your breath every time I touch you."

His jaw fell wide open as Zoe glanced at him with a presumptuous smile. "I, I am not holding my breath."

"If you say so…"

Wade peered around the restaurant, looking at the couples who sat at a table for two. Sure, they seemed like a couple but that was only because they were one. He and Zoe couldn't even touch each other without being all awkward. But if she wanted intimacy…

"More wine?" He whispered in her ear, one of his hand resting on her shoulder as the other grabbed the bottle of wine.

"Yes, please." Zoe replied with a smile, showing him that she was not bothered by his touch.

He pours the wine into her glass and when she drinks it, he kisses her cheek. "I hope you don't want desert. We still need to discuss my payment."

"What payment?"

"The kissing part, Doc. Don't act like you forgot about it, I know you can't wait to kiss me again." Wade murmured as he caressed her wrist.

"Yeah, you wish."

"When are you going to admit it?"

"Admit what?" She asks as her eyebrows furrowed.

"That you like me, Doc. That you can't live without me and all that crap." He shrugs, holding a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, you do have a way with words. But I still don't like you. It's not you, it's me." Zoe replies, mockingly.

"I have a way with hands too, Doc." Wade utters, winking.

"Perv."

Suddenly, Wade's mouth crashed over hers leaving her astonished and without time to react. It's a small kiss because he knows he can't make a make-out session in front of her mother but it's enough to piss Zoe off… and he loved doing that.

"You love it." She rolls her eyes again.

When they turn, every eye is on them. Lemon and Candice stare at them, their eyebrows furrowing while George looks oddly angry and that only makes Zoe angrier because he has no right to be mad at her, now. Not when she had been crushing over him since she'd set foot in town, not when she had to watch him with Lemon every day and not when she knew they didn't have a chance to be together. Ever.

"So… I had lunch with Daniel last week." Candice tells her daughter, still astonished with the public display of affection in front of her. She didn't know that side of her daughter.

"You did?"

"Who's Daniel?" Wade questioned, frowning.

"Daniel is Zoe's ex-boyfriend. Didn't she tell you about him?" He glares at Zoe but she only rolls her eyes. "They were together for six years but he dumped her because she was more focused on her job."

"Thanks a lot, mom."

"He told me he misses you. I think he still likes you, honey."

"This is awkward." Wade whispers.

"Well, that's too bad for him because I'm over him. Besides, I'm with Wade now, so…" She says and that's enough to shut her mother up. For a moment.

"I'm just saying: he is a doctor. You could have a future with him. I'm not trying to be unpleasant or anything, but do you really think a bartender could give you the life you deserve?"

Zoe's jaw falls open. "Are you even listening to yourself right now? Stop making everyone feel inferior to you. Wade may not be a doctor but he is a good guy, something Daniel never was. I care about him and I will not sit here listening to you making him feel bad about himself."

"Zoe, you are making a scandal." Candice complains.

"No, mom, I'm sick of this, I'm sick of your games." She tells her, standing up feeling as Wade's hand grabs hers. "You can't even be happy for me for finally finding someone I like, for finally fitting in to this town. All you care about is yourself and nothing else so you can forget about me because I don't want anything to do with you."

Her heels click against the floor as she walks away, Wade's hand still holding hers tight. She can feel every eye on her but she doesn't care because for the first time ever she faced her mother and the feeling couldn't be better.

Dash, on the other hand, feels sad he didn't bring his recorder with him.

…

He stops the car in front of the carriage house. The ride had been awfully quiet with Zoe staring out the window without uttering a single word. His thoughts, on the other hand, couldn't be louder. She had told her mother she liked him. That was enough material to keep him awake all night.

When he parks the car, she opens the door and climbs her porch steps, not even bothering to tell him goodbye.

"Hey." Wade calls her, running after her. "Are you mad at me?"

She stops and turns around. "Of course not. Why would I be mad at you? You have done nothing but help me, lately. If anyone needs to apologize, it's me. I knew my mother would do something like this and I still made you go with me."

"It's not your fault." He tells her. "But if you want my opinion… forgive your mother. She may have been wrong but she_ is_ your mother. I would rather have a mother like yours than no mother at all."

Zoe stares at the floor. "Why do you keep helping me?"

"It's what anyone would do." He replies, shrugging. She shakes her head.

"No, it's not. I was being serious when I told my mother that you're a good guy, Wade. You may not believe it… but you are."

He takes a deep breath before smirking. "I gotta tell you: it was good to finally hear you admit that you like me, Doc."

Zoe snorts a laugh. "I lied."

"Sure you did."

"Good night, Wade." She utters, shaking her head.

"Night, Doc. Dream of me." He tells her before kissing her cheek, his hands grabbing her waist before walking away and she doesn't say anything because she's speechless.

They don't do that. They don't kiss when no one's around and they definitely do not support each other.

And she knows she's not supposed to like it.

…

_It's 3 a.m. and the hospital corridors are dark. Wade sits in the quiet and empty waiting room, his head between his hands as he waits for news. Harley can't die. People need him, he needs him. He had been the only father figure in his life since his mother died and now he was leaving him too. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. _

_"Sir, Mr. Wilkes wants to see you," the nurse's soft voice awakes him from his thoughts. _

_She leads him the way to Harley's room but he doesn't need her directions because he already knows that path by heart. _

_Harley lays in his bed with his eyes closed in the quiet bedroom, the silence only being disturbed by the beeping machines. Wade stands beside him, his hand near to his arm because he's still deciding if he should touch him or not. _

_"Wade." Harley says in his weak voice, outlining a smile. _

_He asks in his shaky voice, "Harley, how are you?"_

_"Oh, I have been better." He played before what seemed like a laugh. "My heart's old. I asked them for a new one but they won't give it to me." _

_"I would give you mine if I could." Wade murmurs as he struggles to hold back his tears. _

_Harley's face closed in thought has he grabbed Wade's hand. "I know you would, son. But you are going to need it for the task I assigned for you." _

_"What task?" _

_"My daughter Zoe… I have a feeling that, sooner or later, she's going to accept my offer. And when she does, I need you to take care of her. Can you promise me you'll do that?" _

_"Of course, Harley" _

_"I think you'll like her." Harley said, weakly. "And she'll eventually like you too. No one can resist a Kinsella's charms." _

_Wade snorts a sad laugh. "Well, a Kinsella's charms is nothing compared to a Wilkes'." _

_"You got that right." He said before heaving a sigh. "There's a letter on the first drawer of my nightstand. I need you to give it to her but only when the time is right."_

_"I will." He nodded. _

_Harley's hand grabbed Wade's harder. "You're a good boy, Wade. Never forget that." _

_No words were necessary when the tears started rolling down Wade's face. He stayed with him the entire night because he felt like Harley needed him to be there for him. _

_He died the next day and a part of Wade died with him. His promise, on the other hand, couldn't be more alive. _

_He would take care of Zoe, even if it was the last thing he did._

* * *

**Hello, everyone. First of all, I wanna thank every single person who has been reviewing, following and favoriting my story, it means a lot to me. **

**So, you hoped you liked this chapter because I've been over this for daaays. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, but once again, I can't promise anything because something aaaalways comes up. **

**Once again, thank you very much :))**

**So, what did you think? **


	8. Can't Break It To My Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie. **

**Sorry for the wait: writer's block. Again. **

* * *

Zoe checked her watch – it was ten after three and she had finally finished cleaning Wade's gatehouse. She ran a hand through her hair as she glanced around the living room; she was pretty sure it had never been that clean and it made her proud that she had been able to turn a piggery into an almost decent place to live in.

Her brand new manicure was ruined and her entire body pleaded for a long, long bath. Still, it felt like it was the least she could do given Wade's protection on her. It, somehow, felt like she should do something more, even, something to thank him for everything he had done for her and not just a payment for dragging him for dinner with her mother and the golden couple. But perhaps after doing his laundry she would think differently.

Zoe headed for Lavon's as soon as she unleashed herself from the big black bags of garbage she had filled with dozens of beer bottles she'd found thrown around the entire house. They must have been there for weeks. Yuck. Either that, or Wade had a serious drinking problem.

"I swear to god that house was so dirty I couldn't tell where the dirt stopped and began." She complains as she steps into the mayor's house.

He looks up at her from his video game and shakes his head, "You were the one who agreed to do it in the first place."

"Well, it is supposed to be a part of his payment so I didn't have a choice. Besides, I didn't know it would be that bad." Zoe throws herself on top of Lavon's couch, laying down as she stares at the ceiling. "I've seen things, Lavon."

Lavon snorts a laugh as he pauses the game, because he knows his best friend and tenant would get frustrated if his attention wasn't centered on her. "Have you spoken to your mother, lately?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." She heaved a sigh. "If she wanted to speak to me, she wouldn't have left without telling me, in the first place."

"I guess so. And I understand that your mother was really mean to Wade… but you can't tell her to never speak to you again and then expect her to say goodbye before leaving." He argued, arching his eyebrows.

Her face closes in thought. She was aware of that but she hadn't been the one to push her mother away. Candice had disappeared from her daughter's life a long time ago, of her own will.

"I bet your mother would say goodbye to you," the corner of his lips rose. "I better go, I still have to do Wade's laundry. Not looking forward to that." She told him with a groan.

"Wade's laundry?" He asks, wrinkling his nose as if he had smelled something that stank.

"I know. It gives me chills just by thinking about it." Zoe says, sitting down. "I am not washing his underwear."

"You two almost look like a real couple." Lavon stands up and walks towards the fridge. "If I didn't know better, I would believe in this whole thing, myself."

Zoe nods. "Well, that's good. Shelley said we needed to stop fighting and start acting like we can be together without trying to kill each other so we decided it wouldn't hurt to try. It is a big effort not to choke him every now and then but at least people are believing us now, right?"

"Hum."

"What?"

Lavon bit a mini-muffin. "Nothing, is just that… You don't need to act like that when you're not in public, right? You can go back to hating each other and fighting over who blew up the fuse box, at breakfast."

"Where are you going with this?" Her eyebrows went up as she sat on a bar stool.

"All I'm saying is… you two have been over friendly these days. Having lunch together almost every day, private jokes at breakfast, being able to have a conversation that doesn't end with most of my dishes broken." He grabbed another muffin. "Maybe, maybe there's something else there." Lavon provoked, pointing a finger at Zoe.

Zoe snorted a laugh. "Like what?"

"Like you starting to have feelings for each other. Real feelings." Lavon tried not to smile when he watched the look on her face.

"Are you high or something? I don't like Wade, I still pretty much hate him, thanks for asking. And I'm still not over George, so…"

Lavon threw both hands up. "Hey, just asking."

Wade suddenly appears, closing the kitchen door behind him. There's black spots under his eyes and Zoe strives to hold back a smile as she notices them; it look all of her effort to kick him out of bed that morning, with him mumbling something about a night shift and little hours of sleep.

He greets in a hoarse voice, "Hey."

"You tired?" She asks teasingly, watching as he rolled his eyes at her. "Well, I decided to change your sheets and after I burned the brown ones, you know, the ones that have been there since last century, I noticed that you don't have any other set of sheets. So you're gonna need to buy some. I would lend you some of mine, but they're way too fancy for your booty-calls."

Lavon snorted a laugh at Zoe's words. Wade, on the other hand, was too tired to argue.

"What booty-calls? I haven't seen any action with the ladies since I became your god damn boyfriend. You know, I have needs. The least you could do is satisfy those needs, yourself."

"Gross."

"Gross." He mimicked her, grabbing the cup of coffee Lavon had landed in front of him, on top of the kitchen counter. "Hey man, are we still up for video games later?"

The mayor laid what seemed like the fifth mini-muffin on top of the counter and his eyes widened as if something had just come up to his mind. Before speaking, he glared at Zoe, his eyes studying her big brown eyes looking for any sort of interest on the conversation he was sharing with Wade. Hopefully, he didn't find any as he noticed she stared down at her ruined nails with an annoyed expression.

"I can't, tonight. I have a date." Lavon answered, almost whispering afraid the doctor would make a big deal out of it.

"A date? You're going on a date and you weren't gonna tell me?" She almost yelled. "Oh, so that's why you've been eating muffins like there's no tomorrow; you're nervous. That's so cute."

The mayor put his face between his hands. "See, that's exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

"Are you in love with her?" Zoe questioned, resting an elbow on top of the kitchen counter and looking too interested in the mayor's love life. Lavon didn't like that; he was the mayor, his life was supposed to remain more private than the rest of the town – certainly more private that Zoe's - , from his point of view. It made him feel like he wasn't as credible as a figure of power when Dash Dewitt had a column on his blog about who he goes out with.

"It's just a date, Zoe, it's no big deal. I'll take her to dinner in Mobile and we'll see if it works out."

Zoe couldn't help but notice how Lavon didn't seem not even a bit enthusiastic about his date. If she had a date, her feelings would probably be all over the place by then. Her flashcards would already be hidden at the bottom of her purse, just in case things turned out to be too boring and she would have an entire conversation mentally prepared. Yes, Zoe Hart was a very complex person.

"Well, who is her? Do I know her?"

As if on cue, her phone went off in the front pocket of her jeans. Zoe reached over and picked it up. An emotionless female voice spoke mechanically on the other side of the line.

"Doctor Hart, we're calling from the lab in Mobile. We just got the results on the blood samples you sent us last week. You said they needed to be ready as soon as possible and I was wondering if you would like to come pick them up. Otherwise, we can send them to you and they'll be in your practice by tomorrow."

"Oh." Zoe stared at Lavon. If he had the smallest clue that Lemon Breeland could be pregnant, he would freak out and she knew she could understand him. After all, George Tucker, her George, would be the father of the baby if she really was carrying a child. _A demon child. _And Zoe didn't think she could take watching their happy family, every day.

"Doctor Hart?"

"Yes, I'll be there in an hour. Thank you." She hung up the phone.

"Everything alright?" Lavon questioned, furrowing. Wade glanced between them, looking confused. He had fallen asleep on top of the kitchen counter and seemed disoriented.

Zoe nodded. "Yeah, I just need to go to Mobile to get some lab results I've been waiting for. Wade, I'm gonna do your laundry when I come back, okay?" She asked, as she headed towards the door.

"Fine by me." He said as he yawned. "Hey, do you wanna have dinner later? Since Lavon has a date, I thought we could-"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, I'll-" But she had already closed the door. "… see you later."

Lavon caught another mini-muffin with his hand and stared at the stupid, sleepy smile Wade had spreading on his face. The poor guy was in too deep.

"Hum."

"What?" Wade furrowed his brows, as he glanced at the mayor. Lavon studied him with curiosity, knitting his brows together. But he didn't reply. Instead, he shook his head and heaved a sigh coming to the conclusion that Zoe Hart would be the death of Wade Kinsella.

…

Lemon walks over town's square with big dark sunglasses covering her blue eyes. Shula Whitaker sits on a bench across the gazebo when she takes a first glance at the oldest of Brick's daughters. She gazes at her until she pushes open the door of the laundry shop, revealing a short brunette on the other side. Zoe Hart. That was definitely new… and Dash Dewitt needed to know about that.

When Lemon walks in, Zoe is pushing a man's shirt down the washing machine before she notices the blonde staring at her intently.

"A laundry shop?" Zoe rolls her eyes before returning her attention to the bag of dirty clothes in front of her.

"I just thought I'd kill two birds with one stone."

Lemon sniffs a laugh, "Doing Wade's laundry? What is that, some kind of payment for making him play your fake boyfriend?" Zoe narrows her eyes at the blonde but before she has the chance to riposte, she cuts her off with her squeaky voice. "You can try to deny it, you can even threaten me if you'd like – we both know you're very familiar with that – but I am not stupid. A person like you would never be with Wade Kinsella if you had a choice in the matter."

"A person like me?"

"Yes. Self-absorbed, neurotic, thinks she's better that everyone else kind of person. You may think the people in this town know nothing about you, but we saw right through you the moment you stepped foot in town. You are the kind of person who wants a man who can give you a future… and Wade's not that person. Perhaps, you would prefer, let me see… a lawyer?"

Zoe glanced at Lemon's eyes as she spoke. Those icy blue eyes that could kill only with a stare. She closed a fist around Wade's jeans as she heard her speech. Listening to it with her calm voice, only made her made even angrier and knowing that she was right, well, it made her want to dump the bag of Wade's dirty clothes on top of her immaculate blonde hair.

"I don't give a crap about what you think about me and I couldn't care less whether you believe my relationship with Wade is real or not. But let me just give you an advice: you would enjoy your engagement with George much more if you would stop worrying about me stealing him from you." Lemon shook her head, a small smile on her lips, as she studied the surroundings. Zoe suddenly remembered the reason she was there. "Do you wanna know if you're pregnant or not?"

Lemon shrugged and looked down at her feet, "I'm not."

"What? How do you know?" Zoe asked as she knitted her eyebrows together.

Lemon rolls her eyes, "I got my period a couple of days ago. Not that it is any of your business."

"Well, since I'm your doctor it is my business. So I would have appreciated if you told me that over the phone and bare us the pain of looking at each other." Lemon sniffed a laugh because – probably for the first and last time ever – she knew she was right. Looking at the short doctor without attempting to kill took a lot of effort. "Why did you come, anyway?"

The blonde heaved a sigh, "Because I needed to tell you that whatever you think you know about me and Mayor Hayes-"

Zoe interrupted her, "I know nothing. Lavon didn't tell me anything, I just, I assumed by the way he talked about you. And I know it was wrong to jump into conclusions about something so serious and… I'm sorry about that." She stared down at her hands. "For what is worth, I'm not gonna tell anyone. You may think I'm an evil bitch with a secret plan to steal your fiancé but I would never hurt Lavon like that."

"Well, at least you still have a conscience." Lemon hissed as she put her sunglasses on, again. "I get why you're doing this. Making Wade be your fake boyfriend and everything. Just… don't hurt him. I know sometimes I act like I don't care about him, but I do. I care about him. And I swear to god, if you hurt him… I'll make sure you're banned from this town forever."

Her eyebrows went up as she listened to Lemon's words because she used to think that that woman was like an ice block, except when her feelings were towards George Tucker, the other half of the golden couple. That was when she realized that she didn't really know those people. Back in New York, she had always been the only one to care about herself; not even her mother would mind to know if she was doing well and they used to spend weeks without seeing each other, when they lived so close to each other. But… there, in Bluebell, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with how much they cared for one another. Never, in a million years, would Zoe think that Lemon Breeland actually liked Wade Kinsella.

"Have a nice day." Lemon said with her signature smile back on her lips.

Zoe watches her walk away without uttering a single word and rolls her eyes when she's sure Lemon's not watching. She returns to her painful task and grabs a pair of Wade's jeans, as her mind drifts on Lemon's words. It would be that big of a deal if she did bane her from Bluebell but as much as she tries to deny it, she would miss it. Lavon, George, Shelley, Rose… Wade.

Zoe's checking the back pockets of his jeans when her fingers curl around a napkin.

"Ew. Gross." She's about to throw out the white napkin when she notices a messy handwriting.

Zoe knits her eyebrows together as she opens it.

_"I can't pretend to be your boyfriend, anymore. You're so selfish that you didn't even think how that stupid prank of yours could harm my life. So I'm out. Why don't you go run into Golden Boy's arms to see if he can help you?"_

She takes a deep breath before saving the napkin on the front pocket of her jeans. She would say she was trying to calm down her anger. The truth was, she was trying to hold back the tears who kept fighting their way down her face.

…

The fluorescent lights dazzled Shelley as she stared down at the dance floor. She always enjoyed a night at the club but dancing in the middle of guys who thought they were a big shot, wasn't something she was very fond of. She would rather sit on table with her friends and drink until the boost of alcohol made her think that those guys were _actually_ a big shot. Of course, she had never gone to drinks with Zoe Hart.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zoe furrowed as she sipped on her vodka. It was still her first but Shelley sensed it wasn't going to be her last.

"Why wouldn't it be? We're not doing anything wrong."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I would never say no to a night of drinks. But I know you well enough to know that something's up." Shelley argued, narrowing her eyes. "Lavon told me you and Wade were having dinner later so I was intrigued when you asked me to go out with you. If I had to guess, I would say you got mad at Wade for something he might have done and now you're trying to get back at him."

"You and Lavon have been talking a lot about us." Zoe commented, stirring her glass in search for more vodka.

"Not the point, Z."

Zoe dropped her shoulders in surrender. "Okay. I found something on Wade's jeans today when I was doing his laundry. It was sort of… a letter to me. It basically said that I was selfish and that he couldn't pretend to be my boyfriend anymore. That asshole."

"And you're trying to get back at him. With that dress that's way too short." Zoe didn't say anything. "You like him."

"I do not. Wade drives me crazy."

"You drive him crazy too." Silence. "And he cares about you. Just like you care about him." Zoe took a deep breath as she studied her surroundings, not really paying any attention. "Whatever he wrote about you, I'm sure he didn't mean it. You know how he gets."

"Enough about Wade, okay? I don't care about him and I don't want to talk about him." Zoe snapped as the bartender laid her second vodka on the table.

"Yet, you're in a club trying to make him jealous when he's not even around. I think that tells you everything you need to know, Zoe." She rolls her eyes again. "If you're not looking for anything serious with him, you know he would be happy to just fulfill your needs." She utters with a wink.

"I don't want him to fulfill any of my needs. He's, like… gross."

Shelley chuckles, "He's hot. Like, drop dead hot. And you know it."

Zoe huffs as she stands up and grabs her vodka and purse. "Look, I'm fun, single and ready to mingle and it is not Wade who's gonna stop me from meeting a guy. Who knows, maybe my future husband could be right here. You're welcome to join me if you want. Now, if you excuse me, I think I just saw a guy who looks like Justin Timberlake."

Shelley shrugs and shakes her head because she doesn't know what else to do to make her realize that she's starting to have feelings for Wade.

…

Zoe sat at a table with a guy when Shelley finally found her among the – very – loud crowd. Shelley bit her bottom lip while she decided if she should interrupt her talk with a sandy hair dude or not. The guy could be a freaking serial killer. _The back of his head looks familiar._

Shrugging, she sat at a table in front of Zoe. She was all smiles as she spoke and by the look in her eyes, she was more than a little tipsy. Shelley watched as the guy rested a hand on top of Zoe's and how she almost drooled over him and rolled her eyes. If Wade was there, the sandy hair dude wouldn't come out of the club alive.

"You're so funny!" Zoe squeaked, chuckling loud and clear. The joke wasn't even that good but with the amount of alcohol she had running in her blood stream, anything would sound hilarious. "God, I think I had too much to drink."

"Yeah, probably. I'm not that funny." He said as he grabbed his drink. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Zoe immediately thought about Wade watching her get home with some guy and smiled devilishly. "I don't know. I came with a friend of mine, she'll be mad if I leave without her."

He nodded. "Okay. Then, dance with me." Zoe frowned. "C'mon."

"Okay." She suddenly shouted, standing up and walking towards the dance floor with her drink in one hand.

Shelley shook her head as she watched the guy push her closer. It was painful to watch, really. Especially when she was rotting for Wade and Zoe to be together. _Zade_ needed to happen for real.

Without giving it much thought, she grabbed her phone out of her purse and sent a message to Wade.

_"I need you to come get Zoe. We're at Diamonds in Mobile. It's urgent."_

There. Now it was only a matter of time until Wade came barging in, like he owned the place and Zoe.

…

"Where is she?" He yelled at Shelley, appearing out of nowhere and she almost wanted to hug him. He looked pissed. His hands were shaking as the anger took over his body and he looked around the place, searching for her familiar face. "Shelley, where is she?"

She heaved a sigh, "She was dancing with some guy but I looked away for a moment and I lost her. I ha-"

"God, Shelley." He yelled, putting his hands to his head. "What does she know about that guy? He could be a fucking pervert."

"Wade." She called but before she knew he was already running towards Zoe, who was sitting at the corner of the bar with the sandy hair dude. "Oh god." She mumbled to herself as she saw Wade pull Zoe's hand.

"Wade." Zoe squeaked, stumbling as she tried to support her weight. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wade?" The sandy hair dude got up from his stool next to Zoe and glanced at Wade with surprise.

Wade felt like his lungs had run out of air and felt a sudden itch on his hand, closing it into a fist, as she stared at the man in front of him. He didn't want to hit his brother.

"Jesse."

"Wait. You guys know each other?" Zoe questioned, frowning. She wasn't understanding what the hell was going on.

"Yeah… We're-"

"Brothers." Wade said. Zoe's jaw fell wide open as she glanced between the two guys in front of her. It was just her luck. When she tried to get away from an asshole, she happened to run in with the asshole's brother. "I thought I'd never see you again. You never call, you never visit dad. I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

Jesse showed a small smile, "I've been busy, Wade. I only got here today."

"And you decided to go to a club instead of visiting your father. The same father you haven't seen for three years now. And now I find you flirting with my girlf-" He stopped. Zoe glanced up at him with a smirk on her lips because she might be drunk, but she knew what he was about to say.

"Look, man, I don't know why you're acting like this. I didn't do anything wrong. I had a long flight, I was trying to relax and I happened to run in with someone from Bluebell. We were just talking, not that it is any of your business."

"Girl, you have two guys fighting over you. Up high, sister." Shelley winked as she raised her hand.

Zoe whispered, "Shelley, not the right time."

"I know you, okay? I'm your brother. I know you don't just talk with a girl." Wade yelled. "But I'm not gonna let you do that to Zoe. She's not another one of your skanks."

Jesse snorted a laugh, "Chill, okay? We weren't doing anything wrong. As I said, we were just talking. Why are you making such a big deal out of this, anyway? It's not like she's your girlfriend."

Zoe's eyes fell to the floor as she felt her cheeks begin to blush.

Wade cleared his throat, "Doesn't mean I can't look out for her just because she's not my girlfriend."

"Take a good close look at him, Z. He's hot. Go for it. Pretend we're on the middle of a heat wave and you won't feel so guilty." Shelley told her with a smirk.

"Shelley, please."

"Oh, like you're any different." Zoe heard Jesse say and realized she was now completely lost in their discussion. "Tell me, Wade… Do you really care about Zoe here or are just trying to make her become one more on your list?"

Zoe watched as Wade closed his hands into fists and approached his brother with the angriest expression she had ever seen him with. Without thinking about it, she grabbed his hand before he could beat up his brother to death and dragged him behind her. Shelley glared at Jesse and shrugged following behind Zoe and Wade.

"What are you doing, Doc?" He asked, trying to let go of her hand.

"I want to go home, Wade." She yelled at him. "Just… take me home."

She let go of his hand before almost stumbling towards his car, hoping he'd follow her. He looked back at the club, the sight of his brother with his hands on Zoe's waist still marked on his mind and he found himself trying to decide whether or not he should go back and punch his brother. But he chose Zoe. He'd always choose Zoe.

_To be continued. _

* * *

**Okay, here I am again. This chapter took a little longer to write because I kept writing on and on without realizing I was almost at 6,000 words. That's not acceptable. Also, I decided to write 'Broken Harts' again but I still haven't finished the chapter so that has been taking some of my time. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! As long as next chapter isn't as big as this one, I think it is going to be about the Sweety Pie Dance. Yey! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. They mean a lot to me. But you already know that. :)**

**So, what did you think? **


End file.
